Een Moordenares & Een Misdadiger
by Lessien Gabrielle Telrnya
Summary: Dit is een verhaal over twee bekende HP personages in hun jonge jaren op zweinstein.. lees het!
1. Verraad en een slecht geweten

Ze keek op. Nee he, toch niet weer die rotjongens!

De stemmen kwamen dichterbij. Ze hoorde hun stomme gelach, en voelde weer die woede in haar opkomen. Toen ze de hoek om kwamen gezwalkt, kon ze zichzelf niet meer inhouden. Luid scheldend rende ze op het groepje af.

De jongens stopte nu met lachen en keken haar verward aan.

Ze krijste en storte zich met een rood hoofd op een lelijke jongen met een vreselijk harde lach.

De anderen deinsden achteruit, behalve eentje. De dronkenlap begon weer met zijn bulderende gelach en de anderen volgden.

Radeloos en nog steeds vol woede keek ze de jongens aan. Toen draaide ze zich om en rende huilend weg...

Toen ze was gekalmeerd door 1 van haar vriendinnen, besloot ze in bad te gaan. Peinzend pakte ze haar pyama en badjas alvast, en kleedde zichzelf uit. Toen ze langs de spiegel kwam, keek ze vol afgrijzen naar haar lichaam, het zag er niet uit! Toen moest ze weer huilen, maar dit keer deed ze het geruisloos, zodat niemand in de kamer ernaast er wat van zou merken.

Toen ze zichzelf weer tot bedaren had gebracht, liet ze het bad vol lopen. Vol genoegen liet ze zichzelf in het hete water zakken. Ze liet een zucht van genot ontsnappen. 'Aaaah.. dit is echt heerlijk', mompelde ze in zichzelf.

Pas een uur later liet ze het bad weer leeglopen. Ze was blij, want ze voelde nu geen woedde of verdriet meer.

In de leerlingenkamer trof ze Idril aan, haar beste vriendin. Nouja, eigenlijk had ze niet echt een beste vriendin, maar Idril was diegene die daar het dichtste in de buurt zat. Ze zuchtte.

Ze vond het niet leuk dat ze niemand had aan wie ze alles kon vertellen, bij wie ze alles kwijt kon en die haar ook begreep. Dat was soms zo frustrerend. Daarom deed ze zo vaak niet aardig tegen de paar vriendinnen die ze wel had, en dat speet haar een beetje.

En dan waren er nog die verschrikkelijke jongens uit de 6de die haar verveelden en haar pestten voor de lol. 'Kijk, daar loopt die lelijke trol, moet je zien, ze heeft nu al rimpels! Hoort ze wel in de 4de thuis?' En andere rotopmerkingen, zoals: 'He, dikke pad, waar ga je naar toe? Nee, je kunt niet naar de meidenplee, je bent duidelijk onzijdig!'

En dan dat gelach, ze kon het gewoon niet uitstaan dat ze haar stonden uit te lachen.

Humeurig plofte ze op een bank neer.

'Heeft het bad je niet goed gedaan?' vroeg Idril haar.

'Jawel..' zei ze, en zuchtte even, 'maar ik moet steeds aan die jongens denken, je weet wel die griffoendors en ravenklauwers uit het 6de jaar.'

'Ach, maak je niet druk over hen, ze zijn gewoon verliefd op je!'

Dat was echt iets voor Idril, overal een grapje van maken. 'Haha, ja vast.. Sorry hoor maar ik vind t niet bepaald grappig!' zei ze mokkend.

'Nou nou, we zijn weer eens heel lichtgeraakt!' zei Idril zuchttend. 'Nou, ik laat je hier maar even bekoelen, ik ga in ieder geval slapen.'

'Zo vroeg al? Het is pas half tien!' zei ze, en ze wierp een blik op haar gouden horloge.

Idril haalde haar schouders op, en verliet de leerlingenkamer.

Ze keek haar na en ging toen maar aan haar huiswerk zitten.

'Aaaarg!'

Toen hij wakker werd, rond half twaalf 's middags, had hij een enorme kater.

Waarom had hij zich zo laten meeslepen door zijn vrienden? Met een glimlach dacht hij terug aan de vorige middag, maar de bonkende koppijn maakte van die glimlach een grimas.

Met zijn handen in het haar liet hij zich weer in bed terugzakken. Hij had nog nooit een kater gehad, dus dit viel hem zwaar. Met enigszins een schuldgevoel besefte hij dat hij zijn huiswerk voor morgen nog moest maken, terwijl hij al een afspraak had gemaakt met zijn vrienden. Nouja... dat huiswerk kon hij vanavond nog wel maken. Maar eerst, wilde hij nog even uitrusten... twee minuten later was hij weer vast in slaap.

Nessa kwam met een rood hoofd de klas binnen.

Mevr. Margret keek haar streng aan. 'Waar komt u vandaan, jongedame?'

'ehh..' Hulpeloos keek Nessa haar aan.

Zij keek boos terug. Wat dacht ze nou wel niet, dat zij haar ging helpen? Na wat ze gisteren allemaal tegen haar had gezegd! _Vergeet het maar_ vormde ze met haar lippen.

Nessa slikte en keek de lerares kruidenkunde angstig aan. Die schudde haar hoofd en zei, tot ieders verbazing, dat ze maar gauw op haar plaats moest gaan zitten.

Zo vergefelijk was Margret nooit, zeker niet op maandagochtend, wanneer ze vaak in een rothumeur was. Ze was jaloers, en woedend dat Nessa er zo gemakkelijk van af kwam.

Na de les kwam de lerares nog wel even naar Nessa toe.

Nieuwsgierig bleef ze staan.

'waarom was je zo laat Nessa?'

'eeeh.. ik eh, ik..' Hakkelde ze, en ze keek hopeloos naar de grond.

Minachtend keek ze naar Nessa, die gewoon niet durfde te vertellen dat ze gisteren avond een heel late date had en zich nu had verslapen. 'Ze had gisteren avond een date mevrouw, en met een ravenklauwer nog wel!' Zei ze minachtend tegen mevr. Margeret.

Die keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en vroeg: 'Is dat zo, jongevrouw Dingla?'

'ja!' zei Nessa, en keek haar woedend aan.

'Nou, omdat buiten uw bed zijn na 9 uur verboden is en te laat komen zonder goede reden al helemaal, zal ik u strafwerk moeten geven, jongevrouw Dingla.'

Voldaan verliet ze de kassen, een woedende Nessa met de professor kruidenkunde achterlatend.

Toen hij 's avonds de leerlingenkamer inliep, voelde hij zich rot. Hij had zijn huiswerk niet gemaakt, en daar waren de leraren en leraressen niet zo blij om geweest, vooral de lerares astronomie was hem zeker niet genadig gebleven.

Aan de ene kant kon hem het allemaal niks schelen, net als zijn vrienden, die maakten ook nooit hun huiswerk en dat was stoer. Maar aan de andere kant knaagde het wel aan zijn geweten. Hij begon ook sommige van zijn vrienden wat minder leuk te vinden.

Niet dat het allemaal echt zijn vrienden waren, maar ze haalden hem wel over om, zoals op t uitje naar Zweinsveld, veel te drinken, of, zoals gisteren, zijn huiswerk niet maken en de hele zondag door de school struinen en gekkigheid uithalen. Dat was op zich wel leuk geweest, maar toen ze een eerstejaars zover hadden gekregen om zichzelf op te sluiten in de meiden plee en er op de vloer te pissen, gewoon als vermaak, had hij t niet echt meer fantastisch gevonden, eigenlijk vond hij het ziek wat dat zooitje griffoendors had uitgehaald.

Maarja, ze voelde zichzelf ook zo ongenaakbaar, ze waren zesde jaars, en nergens bang voor, zelfs niet voor de bloederige baron, wat hem toch eigenlijk wel een beetje verbaasde.

Hij dacht opeens weer aan iets wat een meisje hem aan het begin had gezegd over deze groep jongeren: 'Het is cool om bij hen te horen, maar het is ook moeilijk om er niet meer bij te horen, want eenmaal verstrikt in hun web, kom je er nog maar moeilijk uit...'

Het waren onheilspellende woorden, maar hij had ze toen onzin gevonden, en ze meteen weer vergeten. Maar nu bedacht hij zich dat er misschien wel enige wijsheid in verscholen zat...

'Wat was dat nou? Waarom moest je mij nou weer veraden!'

Nessa keek haar boos aan.

'Gewoon'

'Wat gewoon!'

'Gewoon.. ik vind je niet aardig' zei ze, en ze liep weg, naar Idril en een paar andere meisje.

'Waarom loop je weg? Ik moet dit nog uitpraten met jou!'

'Ik hoef niks uit te praten, na wat jij allemaal over mij hebt gezegd,' was het antwoord, en ze ging naast Idril zitten.

Verslagen keek Nessa naar haar en de meisjes, die alleen heel erg aardig tegen haar deden omdat ze graag bij haar in gunst wilden staan.

Zij leek het niet eens te merken.

Nessa draaide zich boos en jaloers om. Ze begreep haar niet hoor, zij vond zichzelf zo zielig, maar zij had stinkend rijke ouders en veel "aanbidders" die zogenaamd vriendinnen waren. En dan was zij ook nog eens goed in leren, dacht Nessa verbitterd.

En wat bedoelde zij nou eigenlijk? Ze had helemaal niks over haar gezegd! Dacht Nessa verontwaardigd.

'van mij is ze nog niet af' fluisterde ze bij zichzelf.

Blij liep hij het klaslokaal uit.

Zoals gewoonlijk was de les Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten goed verlopen, en hij had 15 punten voor Ravenklauw binnengesleept. In een goed humeur stapte hij die dinsdag door de school.

Dat goede humeur verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen hij Adrian en zijn vrienden van Griffoendor aan zag komen wandelen. Hij keek snel een andere kant op en deed alsof hij ze niet zag. Maar het was al te laat, ze hadden hem al opgemerkt en kwamen nu zijn kant op.

Met veel kabaal begroetten ze hem, en Adrian gaf hem een klap op z'n schouder. 'He, ouwe makker, heb je zin in een feestje?'

Eigenlijk had hij zin om nee te zeggen, maar toen zijn beste vriend Mart meteen ja riep, kon hij niet achterblijven.

'Oke, mannen, we gaan een feestje bouwen!'. Hij vervolgde op fluistertoon: 'Ik heb ook een paar babes zover gekregen om te komen..!' De jongens joelden, en Adrian lachtte luid. Mart, die naast hem stond, grinnekte een beetje slap, en hij gaf geen kik.

Dit zinde hem nog minder.

'He, Adrian hoe laat?' vroeg Mart.

'ehh ik wil dat jullie er om 4 uur zijn, de meiden komen rond 5, maar wij moeten eerst voorbereiden treffen, snappie?' En hij gaf hem een vette knipoog. 'oja, we houden onze party in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. We hebben alle griffoendors al vertelt dat ze tussen 4 en 12 niet in de leerlingenkamer mogen komen. Nouja, de 7de en de 5de jaars moeten toch studeren, en de eerste 4 jaars jagen we toch wel weg!' Weer die knipoog.

'Maar.. maar we hebben nog les om 4 uur!' zei hij een beetje verbijsterd.

'Ja, so what?' zei Adrian uitdagend.

Hij zuchtte. Dit zinde hem niet, nee dit zinde hem helemaal niet.

'Weet je, Nessa is verliefd op een jongetje uit de eerste! Zielig he!'

'Ja, ik heb het gehoord, en weet je wat ik ook gehoord heb?'

'nou..?'

Yes, haar plan werkte! De roddels deden zich de ronde.

Genoegend wreef ze in haar handen. Dit ging goed, spoedig zou Nessa zich wel twee keer bedenken voordat ze lelijke dingen over haar zou zeggen.. Een geniepig lachje ontsnapte haar mond.

Ze was blij, want die vreselijke jongens hadden zich tot nu toe deze dag nog niet laten zien, en dat was een zegen. Maar toch kwamen de dingen die ze zo vaak hadden gezegd steeds weer in haar hoofd, en het deed haar pijn.

Grimmig keek ze naar het eten op haar bord. Ze had nu geen eetlust meer, ze schoof haar lunch van zich af.

Ze bedacht zich welke les ze nu had.. mm.. oja, Toverdranken, dat was leuk. Ha, dat werd zeker leuk, want Nessa was beroerd is Toverdranken.

Toen Idril ook klaar was met haar lunch, gingen ze samen op weg naar de kerkers.

De hele dag zat het bij hem niet lekker. Hij moest een les missen.. normaal gesproken zou hij dat niet zo erg vinden, maar aangezien hij het laatste uur Kruidenkunde had en hij zijn huiswerk vorige keer al niet gemaakt had, en omdat professor Margret erg streng was, had hij geen zin om weg te blijven voor een feest waar hij geen zin in had.

Vooral niet als er "babes" zouden komen, ookal had hij geen idee wie dat waren en hoe die eruit zagen, hij wilde niet naar dat feest van Adrian.

Hij zuchtte.

Opeens schrok hij op. Mart zat hem in zijn zij te porren.

'He, hou eens op, wil je!'

'Ehm, jongeheer Dolleman, ik zei u iets!'

Hij liep rood aan. Alastor keek Mart aan. 'Wat is de vraag!' siste hij, zo zacht dat de lerares Bezweringen het niet kon horen.

Maar iets te zacht, want Mart had het ook niet gehoord.

Met een rood hoofd zei Alastor dan maar: 'Ehm, mevrouw, ik heb de vraag niet gehoord, ik zat niet op te letten..' Beschaamd liet hij zijn hoofd zakken.

'Maar ik vroeg u niks,' zei de professor droog, en heel de klas schoot in de lach.

Alastor bloosde, en hij schaamde zich diep. Woedend keerde hij zich tot Mart: 'Waarom zei je niks?'

Maar Mart kon niks uitbrengen, hij proestte het uit en liep rood aan van het lachen. Boos keek hij de klas rond. Waarom moest hem dit juist nu weer overkomen!

De hele les schoten er nog mensen in de lach als ze zijn boze gezicht zagen.

Alastor vond het bepaald niet grappig, en het vooruitzicht straks naar het feest te moeten en Kruidenkunde te missen, maakte hem niet vrolijker.

'Wat heb jij toch?' Vroeg Mart, toen Alastor sikkeneurig naast zijn vriend naar Transfiguratie liep. 'Straks gaan we feesten, dat weet je toch nog wel?'

'Ik ga niet!' Zei hij opeens.

Mart keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Natuurlijk ga je wel, al je vrienden zijn er, je kan ze niet zomaar laten zitten!'

Dat is waar, dacht Alastor, en hij besloot, al was het niet van harte, toch maar naar het feest te gaan.

Eigenlijk had hij geen keus.


	2. De vernedering en het feest

Tot nu toe was de les rustig verlopen. Onopvallend keek ze naar Nessa. Ze was duidelijk zenuwachtig, ze zat maar aan haar rokje te frunniken.

Ze wreef in haar handen. Deze les ging ze pret maken. Ja, daar was ze wel aan toe.

Waarom was de leraar er nog niet? Ze kon niet langer wachten, ze had zo'n goed idee! Ja, ze ging deze les voor Nessa lekker verknallen, daar had ze wel zin in.

Maar eerst moest ze weten welke drank ze gingen maken. Hopelijk was het er een waar je veel mee kon knoeien en schade aan richtten.. Ze zag Nessa's gezicht al voor zich, ja dit werd leuk!

Misschien kon ze de leraar een beetje manipuleren, met geld ofzo. Want ze had eigenlijk niet zo'n zin in strafwerk. Aan de andere kant, dat had ze er eigenlijk wel een beetje voor over. Waar bleef die vent nou? Ah, daar was hij eindelijk!

Ze moestten maar eens snel beginnen, ja daar was ze het mee eens. Vol spanning zat ze te wachten totdat hij de drank van vandaag zou aankondigen.

Ja! Daar kon ze wel wat mee. Ja, zij, Dorothea Omber, zou er wel voor zorgen dat dit een les werd die Nessa nooit vergeten zou...

Zenuwachtig schoof Alastor over zijn stoel heen en weer. Dit was de laatste les voor het feest, en hij zat nog steeds te twijfelen: Moest hij nou wel of niet gaan?

In tegenstelling tot de vorige les lette hij nu wel op. Dat incident bij Bezweringen wilde Alastor niet nog een keer meemaken.

Hij keek naar opzij, naar Mart, die naast hem zat. Die was zo kalm, en als het aan hem zou liggen zou Alastor zeker naar het feest gaan. Maar Alastor had er een slecht gevoel over, misschien was het wel een voorgevoel.

...Onee! Ze moestten weer eens een heel lang opstel schrijven! De hele klas kreunde. Dat was niet helemaal waaréén iemand kreunde niet. Het was Nikki. Ze was altijd al briljant geweest in Transfiguratie. Eigenlijk in alles wel. Ze was de slimste van de klas, samen met hem natuurlijk. Maar ze haalde altijd wel de hoogste punten, want ze leerde veel harder en deed veel meer aan haar huiswerk dan Alastor. Ze was eigenlijk wel een beetje een stuud.

Alastor wist zeker, dat als hij haar om haar mening zou vragen over Adrian's feest, dat ze hem meteen zou verbieden te gaan. Alastor grinnekte. Ze was altijd om iedereen bezorgt, ook om de jongens. Dat was eigenlijk wel lief. Ze was zo anders dan de andere meiden. Die gaven alleen om hun uiterlijk en waren de hele tijd bezig met het versieren van jongens, als ze al geen vriendje hadden.

Alastor glimlachte. Opeens zag hij het allemaal niet zo somber meer in.

Boos duwde Dorothea de drank van zich af.

Van het blokuur Toverdranken, was het eerste uur al voorbij, en ze had nog niks bereikt.

Wonder boven wonder was het Nessa gelukt deze eerste toverdrank te brouwen, en dat vond Dorothea maar niks.

Ze was boos, en dus des te gevaarlijk. Normaal moest je al voor haar oppassen, maar als ze boos was moest je helemaal uitkijken.

Met een harde bons zette ze de flacon op de tafel van de leraar Toverdranken. Dorothea plofte weer in haar stoel en keek naar de zelfvoldane Nessa. Ze zou haar wel krijgen!

Haar ogen begonnen te glinsteren toen ze hoorde wat de volgende drank was: Moeilijk en gevaarlijk!

Hij was voor het genezen van klein verlammingen, maar er kon veel fout gaan bij het maken van de drank... Gnagnagna!

De ingredienten verschenen op het bord, en Dorothea's hart sloeg een tel over. Er zaten twee kruiden bij waarmee je goed kon knoeien! De ene was gevaarlijk als je hem rauw binnen zou krijgen, want dan zou je heel erg gaan stinken( en er was nog geen tegenmiddel..). De ander was fataal als je het te lang kookte, want dan zou het ontploffen!

Snel ging dorothea aan het werk. Ze hielp een hulpeloze huffelpuffer die naast haar zat en gebruikte zijn ketel voor de goede drank.

In haar ketel zat het drankje voor Nessa... Een geniepige glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht.

Het ene kruid hield ze apart, dat moest er rauw in. En het andere.. Dat stond al 20 minuten te sudderen.

Opeens raakte ze in paniek. Hoe wist ze nou na hoe lang koken het kruid zou ontploffen? Gelukkig kreeg ze al snel een idee. 'Meneer, zou het niet verstandiger zijn als we wistten hoe lang het duurt voordat dat kruid ontploft?'

'Het Hermitia kruid? Ja, dat is wel slim van u, juffrouw Omber!' en hij schreef op het bord dat het kruid na een halfuur koken zou ontploffen, en vroeg de leerlingen vervolgens even om hun aandacht.

Dorothea keek op de klok. Nog zo'n 5 minuten..

Ze pakte twee flacons. De ene vulde ze met de goede drank en leverde die bij de leraar in. ('Uitmuntend, juffrouw Omber!')

De andere flacon vulde ze met haar speciale drank. Onopvallend liep ze langzaam naar het tafeltje van Nessa. 'Hoi Nessa!' Zei ze zoetjes.

'Hoi.' Antwoordde de ander stug.

'ik heb wat voor je Nessa..' En ze haalde de flacon tevoorschijn.

Nessa deinsde achteruit en zei: 'Alsof ik daar in trap!'

'Jawel hoor!' En Dorothea sprong op haar af, gooide het andere kruid in de flacon, rukte Nessa's mond open en gooide de drank erin.

Nessa probeerde het niet door te slikken, maar hoe ze ook hoestte of proestte, uiteindelijk moest ze de drank wel doorslikken, anders zou ze stikken, daar zorgde Dorothea wel voor.

Toen alle drank in Nessa's keel, en gedeeltelijk op de vloer, was verdwenen, ging Dorothea snel naar haar plaats.

Vol spanning keek ze naar Nessa, die een afgrijselijk oncharmant gezicht trok. Even gebeurde er niks maar toen...:

**KNAL!**

De knal was zo hard, dat de ruiten ervan trilden, en dat leerlingen die verdiepingen hoger les hadden, hem zelfs voelden.

Toen de rook was verdwenen, zagen alle vierdejaars van Zwadderich en Huffelpuf Nessa liggen... op de grond.

Ze leek wel dood maar.. zou het echt zo zijn?

Even voelde Dorothea vaag iets wat op spijt leek, maar meteen daarna verdween dat opslag, en maakte plaats voor een gevoel van triomf! Nessa had bewogen, Dorothea kon haar geluk niet op, ze had het echt voor elkaar gekregen! Ze was zo blij, dat ze plotseling in lachen uitbarstte, ze sloeg helemaal door, ze lachte als een gek.

Ze lachte zo gek dat de mensen dachten dat ze aan het krijsen was van verdriet. Iedereen, vooral de huffelpuffers, keken haar vol medelijden aan.

Dat verdween op slag toen er een vreselijke stank kwam opzetten. Het was zo goor, dat sommige mensen nauwelijks meer adem konden halen.

Dorothea stikte ook bijna, maar dan van het lachen, maar dat had bijna niemand meer door, want er brak een complete chaos uit.

Mensen probeerden ze snel mogelijk het lokaal te verlaten, en het werd een gedring van belang bij de uitgang van het lokaal. Het was een heuse opstopping, en mensen probeerden zich in hun paniek met geweld door de mensenmassa te douwen. Mensen werden omver geduwd en overhoop gelopen.

De chaos en paniek was groot, en daardoor kon Dorothea alleen nog maar nog meer lachen en brullen. Ze had zo'n leedvermaak, dat het gewoon eng was om te zien.

Alleen waren er maar twee mensen die haar zo zagen, en dat waren Idril en Nessa.

Na de les Transfiguratie liep Alastor met hangend hoofd achter Mart aan. Ze waren op weg naar de Griffoendor toren, en ze zwegen allebei.

Alastor merkte voor het eerst dat zijn vriend er ook niet zo heel erg veel zin in had, net zoals hij.

Hij zuchtte. Hij had zin gehad om met Nikki te praten, maar het was er niet meer van gekomen.

Alastor was zenuwachtig en bang, al wist hij niet waarvoor. Wat was er nou om bang voor te zijn op zo'n feest? Hij wist het niet, en dat maakte hem nog angstiger.

Ze kwamen aan bij het portret van de Hooghartige Hertog, het portret dat toegang gaf aan de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.

'ehm.. Hoe komen we nu binnen?' vroeg Mart.

Alastor hoorde het niet, hij was te diep in zijn gedachten verzonken.

'Hé, Alastor, hoe komen we hier binnen?'

Voordat Alastor antwoordt kon geven hoorden ze Adrian's stem roepen: 'Boerenkool met worst!' En het portret zwaaide open.

Adrian en zijn vrienden kwamen de hoek om gelopen, en begroetten de twee ravenklauwers uitbundig. 'Hé, brothers, kom mee naar binnen, dan gaan we alles klaarzetten!'Adrian ging de anderen voor en klom door het portretgat, Alastor was de laatste.

Het eerste uur vloog om. Ze versierden de leerlingenkamer en verjaagden andere leerlingen.

Eigenlijk had hij best lol, moest Alastor bekennen.

Ze schoven de banken en stoelen aan de kant, maar wel zo dat er nog op gezeten kon worden. Op de tafeltjes kwamen bergen voedsel die Adrian en de andere Griffoendors hadden meegenomen. Alastor deed met Mart en Geert, een griffoendor, de versiering.

Toen ze klaar waren, was Alastor best blij met het resultaat. Ze hadden kaarsen neergezet die niet konden omvallen en zo ontstond er een gezellige sfeer.

De rest van de versiering zag er ook vrolijk uit, en veel meer op zijn gemak dan een uur geleden, ging Alastor op een zachte rode stoel zitten.

Hij zat nog maar net toen de jongens om hem heen begonnen te joelen. Verstoord keek hij op, en zijn mond zakte open.

De meiden die toen binnenkwamen, zagen er echt niet uit. Nouja, ze waren wel knap maar.. Die kleding!

Alastors ogen puilden uit. Het leken wel hoeren, ze hadden nauwelijks iets aan!

Dat wat ze aan hadden was diep uitgesneden en met glitters bedekt. Ze liepen op veel te hoge naaldhakjes en waren, dat moest Alastor toch wel bekennen toen hij ze beter zag, heel erg knap.

Alastor schudde met zijn hoofd.

Aan de ene kant leek dit een droom. Maar aan de andere kant.. Het was bijna een nachtmerrie!

Waar was hij in beland, een sexparty ofzo?

Daar begon het inmiddels wel op te lijken, met die schaars geklede dames in de leerlingenkamer, en dan die jongens.. ze lagen gewoon aan hun voeten!

Alastor was nog niet van de schok bekomen toen Geert hem aanstootte.

'Wat?'

'Welke neem jij? Ik die rood harige, die is hot!'

Walgend keek Alastor naar de jongen. Wat de jongen net zei, maakte hem ziek.

'We gaan natuurlijk eerst dansen!' Zei Geert snel. 'Maar daarna..' De blik waarmee de jongen toen naar het roodharige meisje keek, maakte dat Alastor bijna moest kotsen.

'Ik ga hier weg!' Zei hij prompt, en hij liep, nouja eerder rende, naar het portretgat.

Maar halverwege werd hij tegengehouden.

'Hé, makker, moet je zo snel al weg, waarom die haast?'

Het was Adrian. Alastor slikte. Wat moest hij nu zeggen? Radeloos keek hij om zich heen. 'Eh, ik moet naar de wc..' Wat slap, dacht hij bij zichzelf, kon ik niks beters verzinnen?

'WC? Maar je mag die in onze slaapzaal wel gebruiken hoor! Weet je waar die is?'

Adrian had een heel aardig stemmetje opgezet, maar aan zijn ogen kon Alastor zien dat hij wel wist dat hij niet echt naar de wc moest en er gewoon tussendoor wou knijpen. Met een lichte dwang duwde Adrian hem naar de trap naar de slaapzaal van de zesdejaars.

'Zo, gewoon naar boven en de eerste deur rechts.. Kan niet missen hè?'

De glimlach op zijn gezicht was kil, en Alastor werd en bang van. Snel sprintte hij de trap op en liep de slaapzaal van de jongens in.

Voorzichtig deed hij het raam open. Wow, wat een uitzicht. Even genoot hij van de wind die zijn gezicht streelde en zijn haren liet wapperen, en hij liet al zijn gedachtes zwieren.

Totdat hij beneden de kassen zag. De les kruidenkunde was allang voorbij, maar toch kreeg hij alleen al van het aanblik van de kassen kramp in zijn buik. En hij moest kokhalsen toen hij dacht aan t feest.

Met tegenzin ging hij dan maar weer naar beneden.

Daar keek hij waar Mart was. Hij zag hem nergens. Waar was zijn vriend gebleven?

De muziek dreunde door heel zijn lijf en al gauw kreeg hij koppijn.

Waar was Mart? Hij had het heet, want hij was omsingeld door wild dansende mensen, die hun zweterige lichamen tegen het zijne aandrukten. Voor de zoveelste keer duwde hij 1 van de meisje van zich af, die zich tegen hem aandrukten en met hem wilden dansen.

Ah, daar had hij hem eindelijk gevonden. 'Mart, Mart, ik wil hier weg! Dit is geen leuk feestje!'

Maar Mart had hem niet in de gaten, hij had alleen maar oog voor het meisje dat al de hele tijd met Adrian danste.

'Wat is ze mooi, hè?'

Geërgerd keek Alastor zijn vriend aan. Wat had die opeens?

Toen besloot hij zelf maar te proberen weg te slippen. Snel keek hij naar Adrian, maar die had het te druk met dansen.

Onopvallend probeerde hij zich door de mensenmenigte naar het portretgat te bewegen, en voor de zoveelste keer vervloekte hij het feit dat hij zo lang was.

Ja, hij was er bijna nog maar een klein eindje, en dan kon hij wegsluipen en dan.. dan was hij vrij!

Maar op dat moment werd hij weer in zijn kraag gegrepen.

'Zo, moet je weer naar de wc, zeker te veel gedronken, hè? Adrian's stem klonk nu alles behalve aardig, dreigend zelfs.

'Ehm, nou kijk ik had op mijn kamer nog een goede cd liggen en ik dacht'-

'Ik zal m maar ff pakken, jaja, dat zal wel!' Onderbrak Adrian hem. 'Ik geloof er helemaal niks van weet je dat?' Adrian keek hem nu dreigend aan en sleurde hem mee naar een hoek van de kamer.

'Ehm, maar het is echt zo, maar als je dat niet wil dan'-

'Nee, dat wil ik zeker niet!' En Adrian gooide Alastor op de grond. 'Eigenlijk zou ik je nu het liefst uit mijn vriendengroep smijten maar.. dat ben je niet waard. Dat vind je niet eens erg... Nee ik weet iets veel beters..!' Adrian keek hem onheilspellend aan en boog zich nog dieper over hem heen.

'Ik weet een leuk klusje voor je.. Iets waarmee je de tijd kan doden, nee je zult je vanaf nu aan nooit meer vervelen..'

'Wat.. wat moet ik doen?' Alastor deed het bijna in z'n broek van angst.

'Jij, jij word onze... postbode! Jij bezorgt dat wat wij willen hebben..gesnapt?'

Alastor kon alleen maar knikken. De ogen van Adrian keken hem doordringend aan en schootten vuur. Alastor kromp ineen toen Adrian zijn toverstok tevoorschijn haalde.

'Kijk jongen, ik heb een heel leuke spreuk voor je, als je niet doet wat ik, of een van mijn vrienden, zeg... duidelijk!' Zijn toverstok was nu op Alastors borst gericht en er kwamen vonkjes vanaf.

'Duuusss... vanaf morgen doe je heel normaal en zeg je niemand, maar ook niemand, iets over ons leuke gesprekje, vat je m!' En de toverstaf werd nu tegen Alastors borst gedrukt.

Alastor slikte en knikte, en keek Adrian angstig aan. Hij wist niet waartoe Adrian allemaal in staat zo zijn, maar dit voorspelde niet veel goeds...

Eindelijk was ze uitgelachen. O wat was het lekker geweest om iedereen in paniek te zien, en vooral Nessa, die daar op de grond lag, en haar zo zielig en boos tegelijk aankeek. Ja, het was leuk geweest, ze had in tijden niet zo'n pret gehad.

Ze keek het lokaal rond. Op haar en Nessa na was het verlaten, maar de stank hing er nog.

Idril was inmiddels weg. Haar blik was Dorothea niet bevallen.

Ze keek naar wat ze had aangericht.. Het zag er goed uit. Een tevreden glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht.

Opeens kwam de leraar Toverdranken weer binnen.

Snel ging Dorothea naar Nessa toe, liet haar hoofd op de buik van het meisje rustten en maakte jank geluidjes.

'Ach, juffrouw Omber toch, heeft u zo'n verdriet? Het is triest, ik had het nog zo gezegd.. juffrouw Dinga moet niet op hebben zitten letten. Maargoed, het is natuurlijk niet leuk voor haar. Help je mee haar naar de ziekenzaal brengen?'

Ze knikte, en keek naar het gezicht van Nessa, dat van woede en schaamte was vertrokken. Nu keek ze vooral woedend naar Dorothea, en trots keek die terug.

'leuke vernedering hè?'

Toen ze Nessa samen met de leraar naar de ziekenzaal had gebracht, liep ze op haar dode gemak naar Verzorging van Fabeldieren, omdat ze zoiezo al te laat was, en ze een goed reden had.

Aangekomen bij haar klas, deed ze alsof ze heel hard moest huilen. De lerares kwam snel op haar af en legde een arm om haar heen. 'Ach, meisje wat is er?'

Dat hoefde ze zelf niet te beantwoordden, want dat deden haar klasgenooten al. Ze vertelden wat er vorige les was gebeurd, en dat Nessa, een vriendin van Dorothea, nu in de ziekenzaal lag.

De lerares vond dat we deze les dan maar rustig aan moesten doen, en dus mochten de leerlingen nu alvast beginnen aan hun huiswerk voor volgende keer, wat een opstel was over een of ander fabeldier.

Na de les, waarin Dorothea al bijna heel haar opstel had afgekregen, gingen alle leerlingen naar de leerlingenkamer.

In de kerkers stonk het nog verschrikkelijk en iedereen hield een hand of een stukje stof over hun neus en sommige schreeuwden dat ze een gasmasker nodig hadden, wat natuurlijk een beetje overdreven was.

Maar Dorothea genoot. Ze genoot van wat ze had aangericht en teweeggebracht, dat vond ze heerlijk.

In de leerlingenkamer werd er druk gesproken over de gebeurtenissen van vandaag, en weer kon Dorothea haar geluk niet op.

Ook had ze nu veel aandacht. Dat had ze meestal al, maar dat was dan van die geiten die alleen maar vrienden wilden zijn om haar geld. Bah!

Nee, nu had ze echt aandacht, iedereen vroeg haar hoe het met Nessa was, en dat ze zo'n medelijden met haar hadden, en ze wensten haar veel sterkte.

Dorothea was ook blij, en dat waren de meeste mensen, dat ze geen huiswerk voor Toverdranken hadden opgekregen.

Dorothea vond Toverdranken misschien wel het leukste vak, en ze was er ook heel goed in, maar het huiswerk, van die opstellen maken, was wat minder. Teneerste was het saai, en ten tweede moesten die opstellen altijd heel lang zijn, en dan was het zeker saai.

Ze had haar huiswerk snel af en ging naar de Grote Zaal om te eten.

Na het eten botste ze opeens tegen Idril aan.

'Hé, Idril, leuk je te zien!' Zei ze vrolijk.

Maar Idril keek haar alles behalve vrolijk aan. 'Was dat nou nodig? Nessa helemaal voor schut zetten?'

'Huh? Waarom niet? Vond je het niet leuk dan?'

'Nee.. niet bepaald!' En Idril liep weg.

Dorothea keek haar verbaasd na. Wat had zij opeens?

Die avond kon ze moeilijk in slaap komen.

Het was een mooie dag geweest, totdat Idril opeens opdook. Wat was er met haar gebeurd? Meestal zag ze van zulke dingen de lol wel in. Nouja, ze moest maar eens gaan slapen, en niet aan dat stomme mens denken. Ze had genoeg andere vriendinnen...

Maar, op dat moment, besefte ze dat dat eigenlijk niet zo was, en ze barste in tranen uit.

Nog niet van de schok bekomen dwaalde Alastor door de gangen. Van de Giffoendortoren was hij naar de uilenvleugel gegaan, en van daar naar de bieb. Nu was hij op weg naar beneden, naar de Grote Zaal.

Het was etenstijd, maar hij had geen honger. Wat ging hij beneden dan doen?

Zuchttend zette hij koers richting de Westertoren, de toren van Ravenklauw.

Opeens besefte hij dat hij zijn huiswerk niet had gemaakt en niet naar kruidenkunde was gegaan... Morgen stond hem iets te wachtten, dat wist hij met zekerheid te zeggen. Maar ach, wat kon het hem schelen, na deze avond? Niks, eigenlijk...

Hij had geen idee wat Adrian voor hem in petto had, maar op het moment kon ook dat hem even niet boeien, hij wilde nergens meer aan denken.

Nee, hij voelde nu pas hoe moe hij was, en hij wilde nu niets liever dan zijn bed induiken. Dan doe ik dat toch, dacht hij.

Toen was hij bij het portret van Ravenklauw, en hij gaf het wachtwoord, en klom naar binnen. Zwijgend liep hij de leerlingenkamer door, en de trap op naar de slaapzaal.

Nadat hij zich had omgekleed liet hij zich met een zucht op zijn bed vallen, en hij viel meteen in slaap.


	3. Een vergissinkje &een nieuwe vriendschap

Ze was gebroken toen ze wakker werd. Ze had nauwelijks geslapen.

Kreunend kwam ze uit bed. Even dacht ze dat het dinsdag was, en dat gisteren alleen maar een nare droom was geweest, maar toen ze zag dat Nessas bed leeg was, wist ze wel beter.

Langzaam trok ze haar kleding aan, en pakte haar boekentas. Vandaag had ze geen zin in douchen. Eigenlijk had ze ook geen zin in de lessen. Waar had ze wel zin in?

Juist, Nessa opzoeken. Bij de gedachte aan Nessas vernedering moest ze weer lachen. Er was toch nog een klein lichtpuntje in deze zwarte wereld, dacht Dorothea.

Ze sloop de slaapzaal uit, om de anderen niet te wekken, en ging de trap af, en liep de leerlingenkamer uit om vervolgens op weg te gaan naar de Grote Zaal.

Na een kort, snel ontbijt, ging ze op weg naar de ziekenzaal. Ze was vroeg uit haar nest gekomen, wat haar normaal nooit lukte, dus ze had nog wel even tijd voordat ze weer naar de lessen moest.

Bij de ziekenzaal aangekomen klopte ze zachtjes aan.

'Binnen.' Hoorde ze madame Plijster zeggen. Voorzichtig duwde ze de deuren open.

'Hoi Nessa' Zei Dorothea zoetjes.

Nessa lag er belabbert bij. Ze ademde zwaar en raspend en stonk nog steeds een uur in de wind, maar gelukkig was t al wel iets minder dan gisteren.

'Hoe gaat hem met je Nessa?' Vroeg ze met haar lieve stemmetje.

'Grrrr' Een diep gegrom ontsnapte Nessas keel, en Dorothea schoot bijna in de lach, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet met Madame Plijster erbij.

'Nou Nessa, ik kijk uit naar de tijd dat jij weer in staat bent de lessen te volgen. Want ik mis mijn beste vriendin..' 'Kuch, kuch!' Dorothea keek haar lief aan en Madame Plijster had niets door.

Nessa keek haar boos aan. 'Wat moet je van me!' Gromde ze, en meteen erna moest ze verschrikkelijk hoestten.

'O, mijn kind, neem nog wat water!' Zei Madame Plijster bezorgd. Dorothea kon haar lachen bijna niet meer inhouden, wat een pret!

Nadat Nessa een slokje water had genomen, zei ze haar, met een iets minder raspende stem: 'Waarom heb je mij dit aangedaan? Waaraan verdien ik dit?' En ze wees naar zichzelf en kneep haar neus dicht tegen de stank.

Dorothea grinnikte. 'Och, ik vind je zo aardig weet je!' Zei ze lief, en Madame Plijster keek haar vriendelijk aan.

'Aardig? Ja vast..' Fluisterde Nessa, en ze liet een glimlach zien (het leek meer een grimas) aan Madame Plijster.

Dorothea hield haar lachen verborgen achter haar hand. Wat was dat mens dom.. Dat ze nog steeds niks doorhad! Ze keek op haar horloge. Al zo laat! 'Nessa, ik moest maar eens gaan, het was een... eh... prettige, kuch, ontmoeting.. nou veel eh.. kuch, beterschap!'

Nessa keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Ja, je moet maar eens gaan, straks steek je me nog aan, met die hoest van je'

Dorothea hield zich niet meer en veranderde haar lachen maar snel in kuchen toen Madame Plijster haar raar aan keek. 'Nou, goededag Madame Plijster en Nessa' Zei ze snel, en ze maakte dat ze uit de ziekenzaal kwam.

Daar barstte ze uit van het lachen.

Toen ze eindelijk was uitgelachen van pret en leedvermaak, zag ze op haar horloge dat het hoog tijd was om naar Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst te gaan.

Ze was al bijna bij het lokaal toen ze opeens die vervelende Griffoendors en Ravenklauwers uit de 6de zag. Nee he, net nu ze zo'n lol had gehad. He, begon ze nu gek te worden of waren ze met 1 jongen minder? Nee, ze had het goed gezien, die ene lange van Ravenklauw was er niet bij!

'He, daar hebben we onze pad!'

Dat was die leider van ze, grrr..

'Een beetje laat, niet?

O, wat haatte ze die jongen.. al die jongens!

'Onee, jij bent daar natuurlijk boven verheven, want ja, je bent al zo oud dat je door kan gaan voor een lerares!' De groep barstte in lachen uit.

Negeer ze, let er niet op, je staat boven ze, negeer ze, negeer ze!

'Onee, daar ben je natuurlijk niet slim genoeg voor.. achja, je kunt je altijd nog aansluiten bij de snullen, die lijken allemaal op padden!' De groep lachtte weer.

Laat ze, luister niet naar ze, ze hebben niks beters te doen, het zijn zelf snullen..

'Weet je zeker dat je dat niet bent, padje, een snul?' Nu waren ze stil.

Geef geen antwoord, loop gewoon door, ze bazelen maar wat, loop door.

Ze liep door, maar de Adrian hield haar tegen.

'Zozo, waar wil dat heen? Toch niet naar de les he? Want dat mag niet hoor! Daar willen ze geen padden!' Weer dat gelach.

Dorothea probeerde zichzelf los te rukken, maar het lukte niet, Adrian had haar te stevig vast.

'Wat is dat nou? Wil je geen antwoord geven op mijn vraag? Hmm?'

Let niet op ze, ze laten je zo los, ze moeten zelf ook naar de les...

'Waar wacht je op? Je denkt toch niet dat wij naar de les moeten? Wij zijn al perfect, dan heb je dat niet meer nodig, weet je!'

Word niet boos, laat ze niet zien dat ze pijn doen, negeer ze, geef gewoon antwoord, zeg nee!

'Nee..' Fluisterde Dorothea.

'Nee? Nou ik weet een beter antwoord! JA!' De jongens lachten schaapachtig.

Maak je niet druk, word niet boos, zeg niks, of zeg ja, nee zeg niks, negeer ze, word niet boos, maak je niet druk!

Maar ze kon haar woedde niet langer verbergen, ze liet een woedend gebrul horen, en toen beet ze hard in de hand van de leider van de groep.

'Aaaaaaah! Trut! Ze beet me! Ga achter haar aan!'

Ze rende wat ze kon, ze sloeg de hoek om, Dorothea was er bijna, ze dacht: Ik ben er bijna, kom op nog even volhouden, dan ben ik veilig..

Daar was de deur. Ze sprong, en het laatste stukje naar de deur vloog ze, Dorothea pakte de deurkruk, duwde die naar beneden en.., ze viel de klas binnen, met de hele groep achter zich aan.

'Wat is dit? Wie verstoren hier mijn les!'

Dorothea probeerde bij haar tafeltje te komen, maar Adrian zat achter haar aan.

'Ik krijg je wel trut!'

Nee, dacht Dorothea, hij mag mij niet krijgen, ik zal zorgen van niet, onee, hij heeft me bijna!

Adrian strekte zijn hand uit naar Dorothea, hij had haar bijna...

BAM!

Adrian lag languit op de grond, Met bovenop zich een hoopje meiden. Erboven zweefde professor Kist, wat Dorothea erg verbaasde, aangezien ze niet had verwacht dat Kist ooit uit zijn bureaustoel zou komen zweven.

'Dorothea! Alles goed?' Vroeg Slary haar, een vriendin die eigenlijk niet echt een vriendin was.

'Ehh, ja ik geloof het wel..'

De Meisjes stonden op, en toen zag ze Adrian daar als een zielig hoopje op de grond liggen. HA! Dacht Dorothea, ik ben je voor gebleven! Je krijgt me niet te pakken!

Achter Adrian stond de bende jongens er een beetje schaapachtig bij.

Wat een losers, dacht ze.

Die ochtend at hij nauwelijks iets. Dat was niks voor hem, want hij had altijd een hele grote eetlust.

Mart was er niet. Die was met zijn "vrienden" een beetje door de school aan het wandelen.

Met een zucht liet hij zijn bestek vallen. Hij kreeg toch niks door zijn keel na gisteren.

Hij vroeg zich af wat er nog op het feest was gebeurd nadat Adrian hem eruit had gezet. Niet dat hij er nog bij had willen zijn, integendeel. Maar hij was benieuwd of Mart ook zulke vieze dingen had gedaan als Geert van plan was. En of die niet gewoon blufte, en aan het stoer doen was.

Hij schoof zijn stoel achteruit. Hij wilde niet langer aan gisteren denken. Hij wilde het gewoonweg vergeten.

Maarja, dat kon ook weer niet, want Adrian... Adrian zou hem wel aan zijn belofte laten houden.

Hij zuchtte weer. Hij had er allemaal de pest in, maar er was niks aan te doen.. Tenminste, hij kon niks bedenken.

Misschien moest hij eens met iemand praten. Dat zou vast opluchtten.

Maar het moest wel iemand betrouwbaars zijn, iemand die een geheim kon bewaren en iemand die aardig was.

Het probleem was.. hij kon niemand bedenken die zo was. Zelfs zijn ouders niet.

Of.. Nee, het kon geen meisje zijn, die vertellen alles gegarandeerd aan anderen, het zijn allemaal roddeltantes.

Of.. Nikki was toch geen roddeltante?

Nee, maar kon hij haar vertrouwen? Ze kende hem nauwelijks en.. hij had zich al heel erg in iemand vergist.

Zijn enige echt goede vriend had hem laten zitten, terwijl hij hem toch altijd als de meest betrouwbare persoon had gezien. Als hij hem niet kon vertrouwen, wie dan wel?

In gedachten verzonken liep hij de Grote Zaal uit, op weg naar Waarzeggerij.

Daar had hij geen zin in, maargoed, wie wel?

Aangekomen in de toren bij het luik, zag hij dat iedereen er al stond, te wachten op de lerares. Alleen, Mart was er niet. Waarom was hij er nog niet? Nouja, eigenlijk moet ik niet bezorgt meer zijn om Mart, dacht Alastor, maar ik doe t wel...

De les was erg saai. Een paar keer viel hij bijna in slaap, maar het was er ook zo soezerig. Door de hitte en wierook maakte hij zich geen zorgen meer om Mart, die moest zijn eigen boontjes maar doppen.

Na Waarzeggerij hadden ze eigenlijk Toverdranken, maar ondat het lokaal nog niet bruikbaar was, onder andere omdat door de harde knal veel potjes met ingredienten in de voorraadkast waren omgevallen en het nog steeds stonk in de kerkers, viel die les uit.

Daar moest Alastor blij om zijn, want ze hadden de vorige les een hoop huiswerk voor Toverdranken opgekregen en dat had hij bij lange na nog niet af.

Toch was hij niet zo blij als hij zou moeten zijn. Hij was nog steeds aan het piekeren en hij merkte niet dat de leerlingen om hem heen allemaal erg opgetogen waren.

'He!'

Hij voelde getik op zijn schouder. Geëriteerd draaide hij zich om en zei: 'Wat?'

Hij had meteen spijt van zijn reactie, want achter hem stond Nikki. 'O, sorry, eh, hoi!' Stamelde hij ongelukkig.

Wat kon hij toch moeilijk omgaan met meisjes, hij kon niet eens een normaal gesprek met een van hen hebben.

'Hoi! Ik kom eigenlijk om niets, maar ik had 't idee dat je een beetje neerslachtig bent de laatste tijd. Klopt dat?'

Wat was ze toch wonderbaarlijk! Niemand had het door, maar Nikki natuurlijk wel.. Wat is ze toch lief... Dacht Alastor bij zichzelf.

'Ehm, ja je hebt gelijk ik..' Zijn adem stokte, hij kon het niet, hij kon niet over zijn lippen krijgen wat er de afgelopen dagen was gebeurd.

Onverwachts sloeg Nikki een arm om hem heen. 'Je hoeft het niet te vertellen, maar... het zou vast heel erg opluchtten..'

Alastor knikte. Hij haalde diep adem, en hij begon te vertellen.

De dag ging voor Dorothea Omber verder zonder bijzonderheden voorbij.

Na het voorval in het Geschiedenis lokaal moestten Adrian en zijn bende, had ze van een Griffoendor van haar jaar gehoord(ze had had het er meer uitgeperst), zich meldden bij hun afdelingshoofd, voor de meeste was dat de leraar Transfiguratie, en die was best wel streng.

Dus Dorothea was de rest van de dag in een operbeste stemming.

Het zat haar alleen niet zo lekker dat Idril haar al de hele dag negeerde.

Ze had eigenlijk zin om na haar laatste les nog even naar Nessa te gaan, maar er stond haar een te grote berg huiswerk te wachtten.

Kreunend begon ze daaraan om vijf uur, en na het avondmaal was ze nog tot elf uur bezig.

'Dit is slavenarbeid..' Mompelde ze, en ze ging naar bed.

De volgende dag was heel normaal, en daar was Dorothea wel blij om. De afgelopen dagen waren erg vermoeiend geweest, ze hoopte dus maar dat de leraren deze dag wat genadiger zouden zijn en wat minder huiswerk zouden opgeven.

Zoals gewoonlijk was ze erg laat opgestaan, wat betekende dat ze zich weer moest haasten om op tijd in de eerste les te zijn.

Gelukkig lukte dat haar dit keer wel, en werd ze niet door de jongens lastig gevallen.

Ze had wel 't idee dat zij zich wel koest zouden houden na een preek en waarschijnlijk straf van hun Afdelingshoofd. In ieder gevaal voor een tijdje.

Dat deed haar eraan herrinneren dat de leraar Toverdranken, haar Afdelingshoofd, haar nog wilde spreken deze middag.

Nouja, dat werd vast niet zo erg, want wat voor slechts zou hij haar nou te meldden kunnen hebben? Ze was ook nog eens goed in Toverdranken, wat haar positie natuurlijk nog meer versterkte.

Nee, het enige slecht wat ze kon bedenken wat hij haar te zeggen zou kunnen hebben, was dat Nessa achteruit ging. En dat zou ze toch niet erg vinden, eigenlijk best leuk...

Nouja.. Nu ze er overna dacht was dat waarschijnlijk ook niet helemaal waar.

Het was leuk om lol met(en om) Nessa te hebben, en na het voorval met Toverdranken van gisteren had ze eigenlijk wel zin om weer vriendschap met Nessa te sluiten.

Aan Idril had ze de laatste dagen toch niet veel gehad.

Om vijf uur liep ze naar de kerkers. Gelukkig stonk het er niet meer zo als voorheen. Ze sloeg linksaf en ging het kamertje van meneer Slijk, professor Toverdranken, binnen. 'Hallo meneer Slijk.'

'Goeienmiddag juffrouw Omber, gaat u zitten.' En hij wees naar een stoel die uit het niets tegenover het bureau verscheen.

Dorothea ging zitten. Ze was wel benieuwd wat haar Afdelingshoofd haar te zeggen had.

'Ik wil met u over 2 dingen praten. Ten eerste: Wat was er gisteren het eerste uur aan de hand?'

'Nou, die jongens eh.. irriteerden mij, en ik rende voor ze weg, en zij kwamen achter mij aan, het lokaal binnen. En eh.. tja, dat was 't zo'n beetje.'

'Oke, maar wat ik nog iets belangrijker vind: Heb je al eerder last gehad van deze jongens? Want ik heb onlangs van mijn collega vernomen dat twee tweede jaars Huffelpuffers al langer last hebben van deze jongens.'

'Eh..' ze dacht na.

Als ze ja zei, zou de school weten dat ze die jongens moeten aanpakken.

Maar aan de andere kant, ze vallen ook tweede jaars lastig, en dat weten ze, en ze grijpen ook niet in.

Als ze ja zei zouden die jongens haar waarschijnlijk nog meer lastig vallen.

Nee, het was zeker veel makkelijker, en misschien ook wel voordeliger. Maar.. Het was niet de waarheid.

Maar, wie geeft er om de waarheid?

Dorothea Omber in ieder geval niet. 'Nee.' Zei ze volmondig, 'Ik heb nog nooit eerder last van ze gehad.'

Nadat haar Afdelingshoofd nog even zijn medelijden betoonde over Nessa, en hij haar had verzekerd dat zo'n ongeluk niet nog een keer zou voorkomen in zijn lokaal, kon ze gaan.

Na gegeten te hebben en huiswerk gemaakt, liet ze zich nog even in een luie stoel voor de openhaard zakken voordat ze weer in haar bed stapte.

Toen hij vrijdag ochtend wakker werd, voelde hij zich goddelijk vergeleken met hoe hij zich voelde toen hij woensdag opstond.

Het gesprek met Nikki had hem goed gedaan, en ook het feit dat hij Adrian en zijn bende sinds dinsdag niet meer had gezien was hem goed bevallen.

Woensdag en donderdag avond had hij tot diep in de nacht doorgewerkt, zodat hij nu qua huiswerk weer op schema lag.

En het vooruitzicht van een vrije middag en avond en daarna een heerlijk weekend, maakte hem nog gelukkiger dan hij was.

Met Nikki had hij afgesproken vanmiddag iets leuks te gaan doen. Hij had geen idee wat zij leuk vond, en hij was natuurlijk wel een beetje zenuwachtig, maar hij keek er toch naar uit.

Het enige minpuntje van de dag was dat hij die middag Kruidenkunde had, de les waar hij vorige keer bij had gespijbeld.

Fit stapte hij zijn bed uit en sprong onder de douche.

Toen hij zich weer aan het aankleden was, zag hij dat Mart nog in bed lag. Hij had hem sinds dinsdag niet gesproken, en het enige wat hij over zijn voormalige vriend wist, was dat hij zich woensdag bij de lerares Bezweringen, hun Afdelingshoofd, had moeten melden.

Hij wist niet wat Mart en zijn "vrienden" hadden uitgespookt, maar het zou wel niet veel goeds zijn geweest.

De ochtend ging maar langzaam voorbij; de lessen waren saai, vooral Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst was niet uit te houden.

Hij had het graag laten vallen, maar dat kon niet, het was een zogenaamd basisvak.

Waarom hij Waarzeggerij niet gewoon had laten vallen, snapte hij ook niet, maar zijn ouders hadden zo graag gewild dat hij een extra vak deed. Hij hoorde zijn vaders stem nog: 'Daar kun je later alleen maar profijt van hebben, m'n jongen.' Ja, vast, van Waarzeggerij zeker.

Eindelijk was 't lunchtijd. Hij was zenuwachtig, want na het middagmaal hadden ze Kruidenkunde.

'Wat ben je gespannen, Alastor!'

Nikki was tegenover hem gaan zitten.

Hij wilde iets zeggen, iets aardigs, maar uit zijn keel kwam alleen een zielig piepgeluidje.

'Oja, we hebben Kruidenkunde hè?' Zei ze, alsof ze zijn gedachten kon lezen.

'Eh, ja..' Piepte hij, zijn eigen stem vervloekend.

'Nou, wees maar niet bang, professor Margret is misschien soms wel een beetje streng, maar ze kan ook heel aardig zijn. Volgens de Huffelpuffers is ze een heel hartelijk persoon.'

Hij knikte. Dat wilde Alastor best geloven, maar hij was geen Huffelpuffer en hij had gespijbeld.

Eigenlijk viel de les erg mee.

Na de les moest hij even bij de professor komen, maar die bleef erg aardig.

Opgelucht liep hij de kassen uit, op weg naar Bezweringen.

'Hoe was 't?' Vroeg Nikki zachtjes onder de les.

'Helemaal niet zo erg, ik heb niet eens strafwerk!'

Nikki keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Dan moet ze je wel heel aardig vinden!' Zei ze grinnekend.

Na Bezweringen en een blokuur Transfiguratie liepen Alastor en Nikki samen naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.

'Ehm, wat wil je eigenlijk gaan doen?' Vroeg Alastor aarzelend.

'Zeg jij het maar.'

Alastor wist echt niet wat een meisje leuk zou vinden om te doen, dus dacht hij maar aan wat hij met Mart op een vrijdagmiddag zou gaan doen.

'Nou, eh, ik speelde altijd toverschaak met Mart, maar ik weet niet wat jij leuk zou vinden...'

'O, heel graag hoor! Ik speel 't al zes jaar,' voegde ze er grijnzend aan toe, 'Sinds ik hier op Zweinstein zit dus.'

'O, ik al sinds dat ik nog in de luiers zat!' Blufte Alastor.

'Dat meen je niet!' Zei Nikki verontwaadigd.

'eh, niet helemaal, maar ik speel 't al wel sinds dat ik heel klein was.. ik weet niet precies hoe lang al..'

Ze keken elkaar aan en Alastor grijnsde vals.

'Dat maakt niet uit, ik ga toch lekker winnen!' En Nikki stak plagend haar tong uit.

Die vrijdag was Idrils gedrag nog hinderlijker, vind Dorothea.

Ze zat elke keer maar aan haar rokje te frunnikken en keek Dorothea steeds schichtig aan.

Toen ze hun middagmaal naar binnen aan 't werken waren, kon Dorothea er niet meer tegen. 'Wat heb jij toch!' Snauwde ze naar Idril.

Die schrok daar zo van dat ze prompt haar melk omgooide en een schril gilletje slaakte.

Geïrriteerd keek Dorothea naar de melk die zich langzaam over de tafel verspreidde. 'Kun je niet gewoon reageren op een vraag?'

Idril gaf geen antwoord, ze keek met grote ogen naar Dorothea en haar mond ging open en dicht, maar er kwam geen geluid uit.

'Nou, komt er nog wat van?'

'Ik..' Toen barstte het meisje in huilen uit.

Dorthea zuchtte. Wat had dat mens? Wat een zwak kind is 't zeg! Dacht ze. 'Ga je nog vertellen wat er aan de hand is, of hoe zit 't?'

Idril snikte nog even na, en slikte. Ze haalde diep adem, en vertelde toen in rap tempo: 'Ik was het, ik heb zo'n spijt, dat met Nessa, jij dacht dat zij het was en oooo, ik heb zo'n spijt! boehoehoe!' En ze begon weer te brullen.

'Hè, waar heb je het over?' Dorothea keek haar verbaasd aan. Waar had zij nou weer spijt van? Ik wist niet eens dat zij het woord spijt kende, dacht Dorothea.

'Ik.. het spijt me zo... ik.. ik heb die dingen gezegd..!' Weer begon ze te snikken.

Dorothea werd er een beetje moe van. Waar had ze het over? Welke dingen?

Opeens begon er iets te dagen. 'Hè... bedoel je.. jij hebt..?'

'Ja...' Zei Idril heel zielig.

Maar Dorothea had geen medelijden met haar. Ze herrinnerde het zich weer. Stomme dingen waren er over haar verteld, en zij had gedacht dat het Nessa was geweest...

Eigenlijk was ze alweer vergeten dat ze Nessa daarom zo had vernederd.

Ze grijnsde. Waar maakte Idril zich druk over? Het was eigenlijk maar een zwak en zielig iemand...

Toen besloot ze plotseling om die middag naar Nessa te gaan, en ze verliet de Grote Zaal zonder nog een woord aan Idril te verspillen.

Na de lessen ging Dorothea meteen op weg naar de ziekenzaal.

Toen ze de zaal binnenstapte zag ze Nessa met haar ogen rollen.

'Jij weer!'

'Ehm, ja, ik weer!' Zei ze grijnzend.

Nessa zuchtte. 'Wat mot je?'

Ehm, ik heb een klein, heel erg klein vergissinkjes gemaakt..'

'Oja, wat dan?' Nessa keek uitdagend, alsof ze elk moment met haar wilde gaan vechten, en aangezien ze er niet zo fit bij lag, schoot Dorothea bijna in de lach.

Snel deed ze weer alsof ze een hoestbij had. 'Sorry, ik ben verkouden..'

'Dat is te merken!' Zei Nessa droog.

'Maar wat ik dus wilde zeggen is eh.. ik ben er achter gekomen dat jij t niet was..'

'O! Dat heeft dan ook knap lang geduurd!' Zei Nessa boos.

'Eh, ja nou weetje, Idril heeft mij bekend dat zij lelijke dingen over mij zei..'

'Ik wist t! Ja, het was dat genieperige mens dat altijd maar doet alsof ze jou vriendin was..grr!' Nessa gezicht was vertrokken van woede.

'Eh, nouja, ik wou even zeggen dat ik het zwak vond van Idril en...'

'en...?'

'En dat ik mijn verontschuldigingen aanbied..' Zei Dorothea zachtjes.

'Wat zeg je?' Vroeg Nessa, met een brede grijns op haar gezicht.

'Ik bied mijn verontschuldigingen aan!' Nu zo hard dat de hele ziekenzaal kon meegenieten.

Nessa lachte en zei: 'Kom hier, slechte meid!'

En de vierdejaars uit Zwadderich omhelsden elkaar.

Met een schuin oog keek Madame Plijster naar de twee meisjes. Eerst leken ze bevriend, toen weer niet, net ook niet echt, en nu weer wel.. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Schaakmat!'

Het was Alastor die dat riep, en gefrustreerd trok Nikki haar haar bijna uit haar hoofd.

'Nee, dat kan niet dat mag niet!'

'Haha, toch lekker wel, ik heb gewonnen! Nenenenene!' En Alastor trok en lange neus.

'Het is niet eerlijk!' Mokte Nikki. ' Jij speelt dit al langer...'

'Tja.. dat is het voordeel van de professional!' Zei Alastor knipogend.

'Oke, oke, jij hebt gewonnen..' Zei Nikki, en ze duwde hem gemaakt boos van de bank af.

'He, wat moet dat! De verliezer mag nooit geweld gebruiken!' Zei hij, en hij trok Nikki ook van de bank af.

'En de winnaar zeker wel!' Vroeg ze hem lachend.

'Jazeker!' En Alastor begon haar te kietelen.

'aah, nee houd op hahaha, hihi, nee houd op!' Ze rolde samen ver de vloer van het lachen.

Opeens bromde de maag van Alastor hard. Ze lagen allebei in een deuk.

'Misschien moeten we maar eens gaan eten!' Stelde Nikki lachend voor.

Alastor knikte, en nog na giechelend verlieten ze de leerlingenkamer.

's Avonds, toen hij in bed lag, dacht hij blij aan deze dag terug. Nikki had hem door de dag gesleept, en ze hadden 's middags een lang partij schaak gehad met grote pret.

Hij had het gevoel dat hij vandaag een nieuwe vriend, of nouja, in dit geval een nieuwe vriendin, gevonden had.

En dan was hij er bij Kruidenkunde ook nog goed van afgekomen, deze dag kon niet meer stuk! En hij zou hem zeker niet meer vergeten..

Tevreden draaide hij zich op zijn zij, en viel als snel in slaap, met een glimlach op zijn gezicht.


	4. Een plan en een opdracht

Toen ze die ochtend wakker werd, had ze ongeloofelijk veel zin om iemand eens lekker te treiteren. En ze wist al wie dat zou zijn... Idril natuurlijk!

Die zaterdag ochtend, nouja ochtend; 't was al bijna middag, was Dorothea erg vrolijk, voor haar doen dan.

Fluitend stond ze om half 12 onder de douche.

'Hé, wanneer kom je er eens onderuit! Ik zit al de hele ochtend op je te wachten!'

Snel draaide ze de doucheknop dicht. 'Geef eens een handdoek aan!'

Nessa gooide een groene handdoek over het douchezeil heen, waar het precies op Dorothea's hoofd terecht kwam. 'Bedankt!'

Ongeduldig stond Nessa te wachten. 'Ben je nou eindelijk klaar?'

'Geef me mijn kleren eens even aan, wil je?'

Knorrig liep Nessa de badkamer uit en pakte Dorothea's kleren van haar bed. 'Hier!'

Twee minuten later kwam Dorothea eindelijk de douchebak uit.

'Hè, hè, moest dat nou zo lang duren?' Vroeg Nessa, die Dorothea's kleding met een schuin oog bekeek. 'Ehm.. wat moet dit voorstellen.. als ik vragen mag?'

Dorothea bloosde. 'Dit.. dit heeft mijn moeder zelf gemaakt..' Stamelde ze met een rood hoofd.

Dorothea droeg een wollig iets waar veel pluisjes en ruches aan zaten. Het geheel was roze, maar de ruches waren met zilver bestikt en de wollige kraag en een rand onderaan het geval waren felgroen.

'Het is een jurk...' Piepte Dorothea. 'Hoe.. hoe vind je hem?'

'O, .. eh, .. nou, hij is best aardig..' Stamelde Nessa, en ze deed haar best overtuigend over te komen.

'Dank je!' Dorothea straalde. 'Dat zal ik mijn moeder schrijven. Ze wilde namelijk dat ik hem meteen dit weekend zou dragen en dat ik haar de reacties van mijn vriendinnen aan haar zou schrijven.' Dorothea schuifelde onrustig met haar voeten. 'Dat vind je toch niet erg hoop ik?'

'Nee joh, tuurlijk niet!' Zei Nessa snel. Zelf had ze een gewone spijkerbroek aan en een shirtje met lange mouwen in de kleuren van Zwadderich aan. 'Eh, leuk dat je moeder zelf kleding maakt.'

'Ja, best wel.. ze doet het nog niet zo lang hoor, ze is pas begonnen.. ze volgt een of andere cursus.'

'Aha.' Nessa deed alsof ze geinteresseerd was. Bij zichzelf dacht ze: Gelukkig doet mijn moeder dat nog net niet. Als ze daaraan zou beginnen zou ik dat gekke mens zeker vermoordden.. nouja, in ieder geval naar een gesticht sturen, zodat ik geen last meer van haar heb.

'Zo, eh.. ik heb best honger, zullen we maar gaan eten?' Vroeg Dorothea, toen ze door had dat Nessa haar kleding niet langer aan het bewonderen was.

'Ja, is goed.'

In de Grote Zaal, waar de lunch inmiddels op de borden lag, zagen Nessa en Dorothea Idril voor het eerst dit weekend.

'Hé, Idril!' Zei Nessa enthousiast.

'O.. Hoi..' Zei het meisje mat terug.

Dorthea keek haar gespeeld verontrust aan. 'Wat is er Idril, ben je niet blij dat het weekend is?'

'Nee!' Snauwde de zwadderaar terug.

'Die heeft een ochtendhumeur zeg!' Zei Nessa hard, zodat Idril ook kon meegenieten.

'Het is inmiddels al middag, dombo!' Zei Dorothea grinnekend.

'Ja, omdat jij zo lang onder de douche stond!' Kaatste Nessa terug.

Dorothea haalde haar schouders op en het tweetal ging zitten. Dorothea schrokte haar eten naar binnen, in tegenstelling tot Idril, die kleine muizenhapjes nam van haar bacon.

'Lust je die bacon niet?' Vroeg Nessa met een hongerige blik in haar ogen.

'Tuurlijk wel!' Zei Idril kribbig. Nessa keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, maar toen Idril niet reageerde, ging ze maar weer verder met haar toast.

'Mwag wik nwog zown sanwdwich?' Vroeg Dorothea met volle mond.

Idril keek haar walgend aan, en gooide haar een rijk belegde sandwich toe.

Dorothea ving hem netjes op en zei: 'Bwedankt!' En propte deze volgende sandwich in haar mond.

'Wat eh.. wat heb je eigenlijks voor iets raars aan vandaag?' Vroeg Idril, en ze bekeek Dorothea's met gefronsde wenkbrauwen.

Dorothea stopte abrupt met het wild kauwen van haar sandwich, en bulderde: 'Heb je iets tegen mijn kleding, lelijke verraaier!' Waarbij sandwich deeltjes door de luch vlogen en op tafel en in Idril's gezicht belandde.

Met een vies gezicht veegde Idril haar gezicht met een servetje af en snauwde: 'Nee, maar ik vind het wel oerlelijk!'

Dorothea sprong woedend op.

Nessa kon Idril geen ongelijk geven, maar ze was nu Dorothea's vriendin, dus ze sprong ook, al was het minder woedend, van haar stoel op.

Dorothea liep op Idril af en sloot haar handen om diens keel en probeerde haar te wurgen, maar Nessa hield haar tegen.

'Dat is ze niet waard, Dorie!'

Dorothea liet los en Idril proestte het uit. 'Noemt ze... noemt ze jou Dorie?' Idril gierde van het lachen.

Woedend keek Dorothea haar aan. Toen keek ze naar Nessa. 'Waarom.. waarom noem je mij zo?'

'Eh..' Stamelde Nessa, en ze bloosde. 'Eh.. gewoon, omdat we vrienden zijn!'

Dorothea's gezich klaarde op. 'Hoor je dat Idril, omdat we vrienden zijn!'

Idril was gestopt met lachen en keek Dorothea nu benauwd aan.

'Die heb jij niet hè, vrienden!'

Idril slikte en keek naar haar bord, waar de inmiddels koude bacon lag.

Tevreden liepen Dorothea en Nessa zij aan zij weg, de Grote Zaal uit.

Toen de deur weer dichtviel, steeg er een gegons van geruchten aan de tafel van Zwadderich op.

Om half elf werd hij wakker. Zo lang had hij nog nooit uitgeslapen!

Tevreden draaide hij zich nog een keer om. Hij had heerlijk geslapen, en nu dacht hij terug aan de dag van gisteren. Het was zeker de mooiste dag van dit jaar tot nu toen geweest, misschien wel van zijn hele Zweinstein carrière !

Nee, dat klopte niet, de mooiste dag op Zweinstein was de dag geweest dat hij voor het eerst Kerst op Zweinstein meemaakte.

Hij was die dag beste vrienden met Mart geworden en hij had uren in de sneeuw gespeeld. Hij had op het meer geschaatst en een sneeuwpop gemaakt die aldoor: 'Merry Christmas to your arse!' had geroepen.

Wat waren ze ondeugend geweest! Ze hadden sneeuwballen naar meneer Slijk gegooid en per ongeluk het schoolhoofd geraakt, die daar niet zo blij mee was.

's Ochtends had hij veel en veel meer cadeautjes aan het voeteneinde van zijn bed aangetroffen dan hij ooit met kerstmis had gekregen.

Zijn ouders waren toen nog zo trots geweest op hem, omdat hij op Zweinstein zat, en ook nog eens bij Ravenklauw! Ze waren trots, ookal waren ze allebei tovenaars, en was het dus allang duidelijk geweest dat Alastor dat ook was.

Het was zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein geweest, en dan waren alle ouders nog trots.

En dan die kerstavond! Natuurlijk waren er veel leerlingen naar huis, maar hij en Mart niet, omdat hun ouders het zelfs in de vakantie nog druk hadden.

Maar dat gaf hen niet, ze aten een heerlijk kerstmaal en hadden een onverwacht leuk kerstfeest met de leraren en nog een paar op school gebleven leerlingen.

Samen waren ze nog tot laat in de nacht opgebleven, leuke dingen doen en kattekwaad uithalen.

Het schoolhoofd werd echt gek van het tweetal, maar de meeste leraren vonden het wel grappig en lieten de 2 eerstejaars hun gang gaan.

Met een brede glimlach dacht Alastor terug aan die dag. Hij en Mart waren echte vrienden, en ze waren nog zo kinderlijk speels. Er bestond niets leukers dan spelen in de sneeuw!

En het eerste jaar, wat hadden ze het makkelijk gehad! Weinig huiswerk en genoeg tijd om lekker te spelen en kattekwaad uit te halen.

Dat was in de loop van de jaren wel veranderd. Nu had echt geen tijd voor leuke dingen, zomaar doordeweeks. En in het weekend was er tegenwoordig ook niet veel tijd meer voor leuke dingen.

Hij dacht verlangend terug aan zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Maar hoe hij ook zou verlangen, hij zou die tijd niet opnieuw kunnen beleven.

En als hij aan Mart dacht, deed hem dat pijn. Mart was altijd zijn enige echte vriend geweest, andere vrienden had hij nooit echt gehad. Niet dat het ook enigszins nodig was geweest, hij was gelukkig!

Maar... de laatste tijd niet meer. Nikki bracht gisteren weer wat geluk in zijn leven, maar toch miste hij Mart. Jarenlang waren ze dikke maten geweest en nu, ... nu zeiden ze geen woord meer tegen elkaar.

Zuchtend keek hij naar opzij. Daar lag hij, de slaapkop. Een klein beetje snurkend, zoals altijd.

Opeens werd Alastor emotioneel. Zijn ogen vulde zich met tranen. Snel sprong hij uit bed. Wat die je nou, gek! Heb je net een fijne dag gehad, moet je meteen weer verlangen naar de tijd dat het bijna elke dag zo was... Schei toch uit! Dacht Alastor bij zichzelf, en hij gaf zichzelf een klap tegen zijn hoofd.

En nu weer gewoon doen! Zuchtend wreef hij over zijn pijnlijke hoofd.

Na een snelle, verfrissende douche ging hij naar beneden. In de leerlingenkamer was het druk. Leerlingen waren er huiswerk aan het maken, aan het leren, spelletjes aan het spelen of een boek of tijdschrift aan het lezen.

Hij keek naar de achterkant van een stoel waar een hoofd met golvend kastanje rood-bruin haar bovenuit stak.

'Nikki!' Riep hij opgetogen, en hij liep naar de fauteuil toe.

'Hoi!' Nikki draaide haar stoel en keek hem glimlachend aan. In haar schoot lag een boek.

'Wat ben je aan het lezen?' Vroeg Alastor nieuwsgierig.

'Een kerstverhaal. Het is heel mooi, echt waar.' Zei ze en ze keek hem glimlachend aan.

'Maar het is toch nog lang geen kerst?' Vroeg hij verbaasd.

'Nou, zolang duurt het niet meer hoor. En trouwens, ik heb uitgerekend dat, als ik vanaf nu elke dag een hoofdstuk lees, ik het uit heb met kerstmis!'

Alastor knikte goedkeurend. 'Ik heb best wel honger, zullen we naar de Grote Zaal gaan?'

'Hoeft niet, ik heb wat van het ontbijt meegenomen, omdat ik dacht dat je wel snel zou komen.' Ze lachte. 'Niet dus.'

'Normaal slaap ik niet zo lang uit hoor, maar vandaag toevallig wel. Waar heb je dat eten?' Vroeg hij hongerig.

'Nou, nou, jij hebt een eetlust zeg!' Zei ze plagend, en ze haalde een groot bord vol eten onder haar stoel vandaan.

Alastor keek met grote, hongerige ogen naar het eten. 'Wow! Bedankt Nikki!' En hij pakte het bord snel van haar af. 'Zijn ze nog warm?' vroeg hij, wijzend op het gebakken ei en de bacon die er ook op lagen.

'Ik hoop het voor je. Ik heb ondertussen alweer honger gekregen, het is al weer bijna lunchtijd. Mag ik een stukje toast van je?'

'Tuurlijk.' En hij overhandigde haar een stukje toast, waarna hij zich op het ei en de bacon stortte.

'Jij hoeft niet meer?' Vroeg Alastor, toen hij alles op had, behalve een stukje toast met marmelade.

'Nee, ik zit vol hoor, eet jij maar op.'

En Alastor propte het laatste stukje voedsel als een hongerige wolf naar binnen.

'Zo, ben je nu goed gevuld?' Vroeg Nikki met een brede glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Ja hoor, ik heb nu mijn ontbijt, en mijn lunch op!'

'Dat is maar goed ook, want het is al bijna 12 uur, en ik heb geen zin om nog meer voedsel voor je te halen.'

'Nee, dat hoeft ook niet,' zei hij lachend, 'ik zit hartstikke vol, er kan echt niets meer bij!' En hij wreef tevreden over zijn buik.

Het was een tijdje stil. Alastor was een beetje aan het uitbuiken, en Nikki was haar boek aan het lezen. Toen Alastor zich een beetje begon te vervelen zei hij: 'Weet je waar ik nou geen zin in heb?'

'Nou?'

'Huiswerk!' Kreunde Alastor. 'Ik zal er aan moeten geloven, dat weet ik, maar.. ik heb er geen zin in!'

'Ja, ik ook niet, maar aan de andere kant, we kunnen het beter nu doen, dan hebben we morgen lekker de hele dag vrij!'

'Dat is waar. Maar ik ga hier geen huiswerk maken, het is me hier iets te druk en rumoerig.'

'Je hebt gelijk, zullen we naar de bieb gaan? Daar is 't altijd rustig.' En ze sloeg haar boek dicht.

'Ja,' Zei Alastor grijnzend, 'daar zorgt Madame Rommela wel voor!'

Zwijgend liepen ze naast elkaar richting de bieb. Ze zeiden niks, maar het was geen pijnlijke stilte. Ze liepen naast elkaar als vrienden, die gewoon even niks te zeggen hebben.

Alastor genoot van het moment. Zo naast Nikki lopen, dat vond hij heerlijk. Zou zij dat ook vinden? Zou hij haar dat wel kunnen vragen, was dat niet wat onbeleefd, en zou hij het moment dan niet verpesten?

Hij kon nog geen antwoord daarop vinden, want zijn hart stond even stil. Hij zag ze... Adrian en zijn bende kwamen eraan!

Ze liepen een beetje doelloos rond. Het was bijna half 1.

'Ik verveel me..' Zei Nessa op een drammerig toontje.

'Ja, ik ook..' Zei Dorothea, en ze keken elkaar aan. 'Ehm... Zullen we Idril eventjes gaan pesten?'

'Neh, niet zo'n zin in..' Nessa zuchtte.

'Wat?'

'Ik dacht aan iets wat we nog moeten doen...'

'Wat dan?

'Huiswerk maken.'

Nessa kreunde. Dat was nou het laatste waar ze zin in had. Maarja, nu ze toch niks te doen hadden...

'Zullen we dan maar?' Stelde Dorothea voor.

'In de bieb? Dan worden we niet gestoord.'

'Ja, is goed Nessa.'

Snel haalden ze hun huiswerk en liepen naar de Bibliotheek.

'Heb je je moeder al geschreven?' Vroeg Nessa, om maar een gesprek aan te gaan.

'Eh, nee, doe ik vanavond.'

Ze liepen snel verder. Waarom ze zo snel liepen was hen allebei ook een raadsel.

'Waarom lopen we zo snel?'

'Ik weet het niet.' Antwoordde Dorothea.

Ze waren al bijna bij de bieb. Zo hoorde stemmen. Nessa keek naar Dorothea. Die keek zo bedenkelijk, waarom?

Toen sloegen ze de hoek om, en Dorothea verstijfde.

'Dorothea?'

Dorothea ademde snel. Haar knieen begonnen te knikken. 'Daar!' En ze wees.

Nessa keek, maar wat ze zag was niks bijzonders, gewoon een stelletje oudere jongens. 'Wat is er?' En ze keek haar vriendin bezorgt aan.

Dorothea keek met grote ogen van angst naar de jongens. 'Zij.. zij zijn de jongens die..'

Opeens begon er een lampje bij Nessa te branden. 'oo, wacht eens even, zijn dat die jongens die bij Geschiedenis binnen kwamen vallen, die jou achterna zaten?'

Dorothea knikte alleen maar. Ze keek naar de jongens en ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes van woede. 'Zij pestten mij al sinds begin dit jaar!' Zei ze verbitterd.

Nessa keek haar verbaasd aan. Dat wist ze niet, dat Dorothea al langer last had van dat troepje 6de jaars. Opeens kwam er nog een jongen bij, met een meisje aan zijn zij.

'He, ik dacht dat die er niet meer bij hoorde!' Zei Dorothea. 'Wel dus..' Zei ze grimmig. Ze keek naar het meisje naast de Ravenklauwer.

'Wie is dat meisje?'

'Ik weet het niet.. wacht eens even.. is dat niet dat modderbloedje, uit Ravenklauw?'

'Ja, die uit de 6de? Ja dat kan wel..'

'Ik krijg ze wel!' Zei Dorothea, en haar ogen spuwden vuur.

De jongens deden luidruchtig. Opeens schreeuwde 1 van de jongens erg hard.

'He, kan 't daar wat zachter!' Madame Rommela kwam naar buiten en keek boos naar de jongens. De jongens begonnen te protesteren, vooral die ene die net daarvoor schreeuwde. Ze vonden dat ze zelf mochten weten hoe hard ze praten.

Toen werd 't de Biebjuf teveel. Ze schreeuwde dat ze moestte maken dat ze wegkwamen, en dat ze voor een hele tijd niet in de bieb mochtten komen. Mopperend maakten de jongens zich uit de voeten.

Dorothea zuchtte van opluchting. 'Ze zijn weg..' prevelde ze.

Nessa knikte.

Samen met Nessa ging ze bieb binnen om haar huiswerk te gaan maken, en ze was heel erg blij dat de bende haar niet had gezien.

Ze keek hem raar aan. 'Alastor, wat is er?'

Alastor gaf geen antwoord. Hij stond als aan de grong genageld. Zijn onderlip begon te trillen. Alastor beet erop, maar hij hield niet op.

'Alastor! Wat is er!' Nikki keek hem nu erg bezorgd aan, en ze schudde hem door elkaar. 'Alastor!'

Alastor probeerde iets te zeggen, maar het lukte hem niet. Ze kwamen steeds dichterbij...

'Alastor, daar is Mart!' Zei Nikki een beetje opgewonden. 'Maar.. wie zijn die anderen? Zijn dat niet die Griffoendors, die bende!'

Alastor kon niks uitbrengen. Hij knikte alleen maar. En opeens wilde hij dat Nikki hier niet was. Ze mocht hier niet zijn, ze mocht niet zien dat hij bij die bende hoorde.. of hij nu wilde of niet.

'Hé, jongens, daar is onze grote vriend!' Het was Adrian, en hij wees naar Alastor. Die kromp ineen.

'Alastor?' Vroeg Nikki verbaasd, en ze keek hem raar aan.

Adrian wenkte. 'Vriend, kom eens, ik heb je wat te zeggen!' Een vlaag van onvriendelijkheid zat er nu in zijn stem, maar Nikki leuk het niet te merken.

'Alastor, vriend?' Zie Nikki, hopend dat hij zou zeggen dat het niet zo was.

Maar Alastor kon niks zeggen. Zijn keel was droog en zat moerdicht. Hij wist alleen dat hij naar Adrian toe moest gaan, want hij moest zich aan zijn belofte houden.

Voor Nikki was het raar te zien dat hij naar Adrian liep, in plaats van haar te zeggen dat hij zijn vriend niet was. Nikki was teleurgesteld. Dus toch, dacht ze.

Alastor stond nu recht voor zijn aartsvijand. Het bloed steeg naar zijn hoofd en klopte als een gek. Nee, dacht hij, dit is een nachtmerrie!

'Zo vriend, ik wil dat je wat voor me doet, goed?' Zijn stem was nu een en al vijandig, en zijn helder blauwe ogen waren kil.

Eindelijk kwam zijn stem terug. 'Wat.. wat moet ik doen?' Opeens stond Nikki weer naast hem. 'Nikki!' Zei hij verbaasd.

'Wie is dat!' Vroeg Adrian onvriendelijk.

Opeens stapte Mart naar voren. 'Die zit bij hem in de klas.' Zijn gezicht was uitdrukkingloos.

Bij hem? Dacht Alastor. Nikki zit ook bij Mart in de klas... wat is hij veranderd, hoe kan hij zoiets zeggen, en hoe kan hij vrijwillig bij Adrian in de bende zitten?

Deze vragen werden niet beantwoord, maar een zijn vraag aan Adrian werd nu wel beantwoord. 'Ik moet geld hebben!' Zei Adrian, terwijl hij Alastor vals aankeek.

Alastor slikte. Nee he, hij moest strafbare dingen voor die eikel gaan doen.. Hij zuchtte.

'Wat is er vriend!' Zei Adrian met een onvriendelijke nadruk op het laatste woord.

'Niks!' Piepte hij.

Nikki keek hem raar aan. Ze had niet gehoord wat Adrian hem had gevraagd, maar ze had wel gemerkt dat Adrian niet meer vriendelijk deed. 'Alastor? Wat ben je aan het doen? Je geeft toch niet toe aan hem!' En ze keek met afschuw naar Adrian.

Alastor slikte. Nee, hij mocht niet toegeven aan deze slechterik, hij moest niet zo slap zijn.. maar hij had het al belooft. En als hij het niet deed dan...

'Wat moet je!' Vroeg Adrian Nikki dreigend.

'Ik moet niks, en Alastor ook niet!' Zei ze, en keek hem boos aan.

'Zozo, dat is nog wat, voor een meisje!' Het woord meisje kwam er heel minachtend uit, en Nikki keek hem nu nog woedender aan. 'Kan hij dat niet zelf zeggen!' En Adrian knikte naar Alastor, die niets ziend voor zich uit staarde.

'Jawel..' Zei Nikki aarzelend, en ze keek Alastor smekend.

Alastor keek haar aan. Hij moest het zeggen, hij moest sterk zijn... maar, hij durfde niet! Hij wilde het zeggen, hij wilde Nikki niet teleurstellen, maar.. het lukte hem niet, er kwam niks uit zijn keel.

'Oja? Nou, komt er nog wat van, Alastor?' Vroeg Adrian uitdagend.

'Ik moet niks..' Het kwam er zielig en zacht uit, maar hij had het gezegd.

'WAT!' Bulderde Adrian.

Maar Alastor kon niks meer zeggen.

'Laat hem met rust!' Schreeuwde Nikki, en keek Adrian aan alsof ze hem elk moment aan zou kunnen vallen.

'Oja? Nee dat doe ik niet! Mart, breng haar weg!' Adrian duwde Mart naar voren, en die kwam aarzelend op Nikki af.

'Raak me niet aan!' Zei Nikki waarschuwend.

'Mart, breng haar weg!' Zei Adrian, nu veel dreigender.

Snel pakte Mart Nikki bij de arm en sleurde haar mee. Maar Nikki verzette zich en begon te gillen.

'Snoer haar de mond!' Beval Adrian.

Mart duwde aarzelend zijn hand op Nikki's mond, maar op dat moment zag zij haar kans schoon, nu Mart haar met maar 1 hand vasthield rukte ze zich met een schreeuw los.

'PAK HAAR!' Bulderde Adrian keihard, en iedereen schrok.

Plotseling werd de deur van de Bieb ruw opengegooid en Madame Rommela kwam woedend naar buiten. 'Wat moet dat geschreeuw hier! Het is hier een stilte gebieb, ja!'

Meteen ging Adrian tegen haar in. 'Ik mag zelf wel weten hoe hard ik praat!' Zei hij arrogant. Hij en Madame Rommela schreeuwden over en weer.

Alastor lette er niet op. Hij keek om zich heen, maar Nikki was verdwenen. Sukkel! Dacht hij, ik heb niets voor haar gedaan, ik heb me niet eens verzet! Het liefste wilde hij nu aan de bende ontsnappen en Nikki vinden en haar alles uitleggen, maar hij werd stevig vastgehouden door zijn voormalige 'vrienden'.

Adrian werd steeds brutaler en de biebjuffrouw ging helemaal over de rooie. 'Scheer jullie weg, stelletje schooiers! En ik wil jullie de komende maanden hier niet meer zien! De bieb is verboden terrein!' En met een klap smeet Madame Rommela de deur van de bieb dicht.

Adrian en zijn bende vertrokken, mopperend en scheldend op de strenge Madame, Alastor met zich meesleurend.

Op een stille, verlaten plek in Zweinstein hield de stoet halt. Ruw werd Alastor tegen de muur gesmeten.

'Morgen middag, klokslag 12 uur, ben je hier, met het geld, begrepen!' Siste Adrian dreigend in zijn oor.

'Hoeveel?' Piepte hij.

Een grijns verscheen op Adrian's gezicht. 'Laten we niet te hard van stapel lopen.. laten we zeggen, voor de eerste keer... 1 Galjoen en 10 sikkels.'

Alastor slikte. Dat was veel, maar zoveel had hij nog wel aan spaargeld, dacht hij opgelucht.

'En..' Zei Adrian dreigend, 'Je hebt het morgen bij je, want anders... !'

Zwijgend maakten ze huiswerk. Nessa zat verwoed te schrijven, maar Dorothea kon zich niet concentreren.

Opeens liet Nessa haar veer vallen. 'Wat is er toch met jou?' En ze keek Dorothea vragend aan.

'Niks.' Zei die ontwijkend.

'Jawel, je zit de hele tijd met je gedachten ergens anders, je hebt nog nauwelijks iets aan je huiswerk gedaan!'

Dorothea zuchtte. 'Ik wil wraak!' Zei ze onverwachts grimmig.

'Gaat het over die jongens?'

Dorothea knikte. 'weet je, ik zat te denken.. Ik zou niet weten wat ik tegen de bende zou kunnen doen, maar misschien.. mischien kan ik iets of iemand in mijn macht krijgen waar ze veel waarde aan hechten..'

Nessa knikte. 'Ja, dat is een idee maar.. ik zou zo niet weten waar die arrogante vlerken waarde aan hechten...'

Dorothea schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat is het probleem, ik ook niet.'

Opeens lichtte haar ogen op.

'Wat, heb je iets gevonden? Kom op, zeg het me!' Zei Nessa opgewonden en ongeduldig, en ze schudde aan de arm van haar vriendin.

'Ja, ik weet iets...!' Zei Dorothea onheilspellend. 'Maar, ik moet er nog over nadenken... laten we eerst ons huiswerk afmaken.' Met een voldaan gezicht pakte Dorothea haar veer weer op.

Teleurgesteld volgde Nessa haar voorbeeld en ze boog zich weer over haar huiswerk.

Later, toen Dorthea vermoeid van al het werken in bed lag, dacht ze weer aan haar plan. Ja, het was goed, ze moest het alleen nog in detail uitwerken, maar de basis is er, dacht ze.

Morgen zal ik het aan Nessa voorleggen. Ja, zij zal mij zeker wel willen steunen in deze onderneming. Ik ga wraak nemen!

En met deze gedachte sliep ze tevreden in.

Met een akelig gevoel lag hij in bed. Slapen kon hij niet.

Zijn zakgeld, hij moest het opgeven, maar dat was nog zo erg nog niet. Zijn grootste zorg was: Wat zou er hierna komen?

Met een bekrompen gevoel dacht hij aan Adrian, en aan Nikki. Hij had gehoopt dat hun vriendschap wel iets langer zou duren dan 24 uur, maar het had niet zo mogen zijn.

Met een zucht dacht hij terug aan Nikki die wegrende, waarna hij haar niet meer had gezien.

En Adrian, die het vast niet zou houden bij een opdracht..

Ik ben verloren, dacht hij, en een traan gleed over zijn wang.


	5. Onrust en nieuw geluk

De zondagochtend was bij haar altijd een uitslaapochtend, maar deze keer niet. Al vroeg in de morgen werd ze wakker, en tegen haar vermoedens in was ze helemaal niet slaperig en heel erg fit.

He, misschien moet ik vaker vroeg opstaan, dacht Dorothea, want nu dacht ze lekkerder in haar vel dan wanneer ze pas rond 11 uur opstond.

Voordat ze ging douchen, schreef ze een brief aan haar moeder, want dat was ze gisterenavond vergeten te doen. Ze schreef maar dat iedereen haar jurk mooi vond en dat ze hem nog vaak zou dragen. Dus niet, dacht ze.

Ook schreef ze dat Idril niet langer haar vriendin was en dat ze voortaan met pasen beter een groot ei voor Nessa kon sturen.

Met school ging het goed, en terloops liet ze merken dat ze waarschijnlijk in de kerstvakantie op school bleef, omdat er deze keer veel te beleven zou zijn.

Dat zeker, dacht Dorothea grijnzend.

Na een snelle douche liep ze naar de uilenvleugel om haar brief te verzenden. Ze had zelf wel een uil, maar die weigerde al een maand lang dienst. De goudbruine bosuil was zo verwend dat hij nu gewoon weigerde een brief af te leveren.

Eigenlijk heb ik het er zelf naar gemaakt, dacht ze. Ik had Bertus niet zo moeten verwennen en hem altijd maar zijn zin geven.

De dikke uil zat nu in zijn kooi te genieten van zijn eten, en hij had er niks voor gedaan.

In gedachten verzonken bond ze de rol perkament aan de poot van een bruine kerkuil.

'He, wat doe jij hier zo vroeg?'

Ze verstijfde. Dat was een jongensstem, ... wat had een jongen haar te zeggen?

Argwanend draaide ze zich om. Jak!

Voor haar stond een grijnzende Griffoendor. Van Adrians bende. Een rilling ging door haar lijf. Blijf kalm, hij is in z'n eentje, hij kan mij niks maken, dacht ze glimlachend. 'Dat gaat jou niks aan!'

De Griffoendor grijnsde. 'Onee? Wil je dat mij niet zeggen? En als ik Adrian er nou zou bijhalen!'

'Pffff!' Deed ze overmoedig, en ze draaide zich om om haar uil, die onderhand hevig begon te trappelen en krabben, los te laten.

De Griffoendor legde zijn hand op haar schouder en hield haar tegen.

'Wat!' Vroeg ze geirriteerd.

'Wat staat er in die brief?' En hij gebaarde naar het rolletje perkament om de poot van de uil.

'Niks bijzonders!' Snauwde Dorothea, en ruw duwde ze de zesdejaars van zich af en liet de uil los.

De jongen, die nu op de grond tussen de uilenkeutels lag, keek haar woedend aan. 'Dit zal ik Adrian meldden!' Zei hij verontwaardigd en met overslaande stem.

Dorothea wuifde vrolijk naar de oversture jongen toen ze de Uilenvleugel verliet en op weg ging naar de Grote Zaal.

In de Grote Zaal zaten de meeste mensen die op zondagochtend niet uitsliepen maar gewoon gingen ontbijten al aan tafel.

Met een triomferend gevoel liep Dorothea met krachtige tred naar de tafel van Zwadderich.

'Waar zat je nou? Ik was al bijna ongerust aan het worden!' Nessa zat haar zogenaamd ongerust aan te kijken.

'Dat zal jij nooit van je leven zijn, Nessa!' Zei Dorothea lachend.

Nessa grijnsde. 'Dat is waar. Kom zitten!' En ze trok Dorothea op de stoel naast haar. 'Waar was je nou?'

'Een brief postten.'

'Duurt dat zo lang?' Vroeg Nessa ongelovig.

'Nee,' zei ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht, 'Maar ik kwam een Griffoendor uit Adrians groepje tegen.

'O..' Nessa keek haar verward aan. '..En?'

'Och,' zei Dorothea luchtig, 'ik heb hem in de uilenschijt geduwd.'

Nessa verslikte zich in haar havermoutpap en zei luid hoestend: 'Die is goed!'

Met een voldane glimlach op haar gezicht sloeg Dorothea op de rug van haar vriendin, omdat die bijna in haar havermoutpap stikte.

Later zou hij deze dag waarschijnlijk als nog redelijk geslaagd zien, maar op het moment dat hij wakker werd voelde hij zich klote, en dat zou nog wel even zo blijven.

Kreunend stapte hij uit bed. Het was nog vroeg, buiten was het nog donker.

Eigenlijk had hij geen zin om op te staan, maar slapen kon hij toch niet meer, dus hij kleedde zich met tegenzin aan.

Eerste wist hij niet wat hij nu moest gaan doen, maar eigenlijk meteen al besefte hij dat hem nog een hoop werk stond te doen. Langzaam stond hij op, pakte zijn schooltas en haalde zijn agenda eruit. Huiswerk voor Kruidenkunde, huiswerk voor Transfiguratie, huiswerk voor Bezweringen en ook nog eens huiswerk voor Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst!

Alastor bracht een raar geluid uit wat hij zelf maar hield tussen een kreun en een zucht. Vermoeid gooide hij zijn tas over zijn schouder en griste perkament, inkt en ganzeveren vanonder zijn bed vandaan.

Beneden in de leerlingenkamer plofte hij in een lekkere stoel aan een tafeltje, dichtbij het haardvuur. Daar smeet hij zijn tas op de grond en begon aan het huiswerk voor Transfiguratie. Dat was het meeste werk, en na een uur zwoegen was hij nog niet klaar.

Langzaam druppelde er steeds meer mensen de leerlingenkamer binnen en vele van hen verlieten deze meteen weer, om vervolgens op weg te gaan naar de Grote Zaal.

Alastor werd niet gestoord door deze mensen maar wel van zichzelf. Hij maakte zich verwijten en kon zijn hoofd niet bij het huiswerk houden. Gelukkig was hij nu klaar met Transfiguratie, maar er stond hem nog voor 3 vakken werk te wachtten.

Hij besloot met Bezweringen nog even te wachtten, want voor dat vak hoefde hij alleen op een spreuk te oefenen.

Zuchtend begon hij aan het huiswerk voor Kruidenkunde, waarbij hij van verschillende bladeren van planten de eigenschappen moest opschrijven. Het leek niet zoveel, maar in de praktijk was het nog best veel schrijfwerk, omdat die bladeren allemaal een hele rij eigenschappen hadden en hij ze allemaal moest opschrijven, plus wanneer die eigenschap bruikbaar was en waarvoor (bijv. Als het blad gekookt is zal het puistjes voorkomen wanneer het sap op de huid is aangebracht enz. Blablabla).

Alastor was zo verdiept in de eigenschappen van bladeren dat hij niet merkte dat er iemand achter hem was komen staan.

'He,' zei die zachtjes en tikte de 16jarige jongen op zijn schouder.

Verbaasd draaide Alastor zich om. Het was Martin, een jongen uit zijn klas waarmee hij een beetje bevriend was. Hij en Martin zouden best betere vrienden kunnen zijn, als Martin geen beste vriend zou hebben waarmee hij eigenlijk de hele tijd optrok.

'Mag ik even naast je komen zitten?'

Alastor knikte.

Martin ging in de stoel naast hem zitten en keek naar het huidwerk dat op de tafel lag. 'Lukt het?'

'Ehm, jawel, alleen van dat ene blad weet ik geen eigenschappen. Hebben jullie die behandeld toen ik er niet was?'

'Ja, inderdaad, en dat doet me eraan denken, na die dag dat je gespijbeld had bij Kruidenkunde ben je jezelf niet meer geweest, vinden Richard en ik tenminste. Behalve Vrijdag, toen ik je met Nikki zag schaken, maar voor de rest was je afgelopen week heel erg, eh, afwezig, en eh.. niet blij, ongelukkig bijna. Hoe komt dat Alastor? We maken ons zorgen om je.'

Snel begon Alastor ergens anders over. 'Wat waren de eigenschappen van dat blad nou?'

Gehaast vertelde Martin hem die, daarna begon hij weer met zeuren.

Alastor schreef deze eigenschappen op en negeerde zijn klasgenoot compleet. Toen hij hiermee klaar was, was hij klaar met Kruidenkunde, en moest hij wel naar Martins aandringen tot het vertellen wat hem dwars zat luisteren.

Aangezien hij nog veel werk had, probeerde hij de jongen af te wimpelen met het argument dat hij het nu te druk had en er nog niet over wilde praten.

Teleurgesteld liep Martin, die het allemaal goed bedoelt had, weg.

Alastor begon aan zijn huiswerk voor Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.

Dorothea keek Nessa veelbetekenend aan. 'Kom je?' Vroeg ze, en ze fluisterde in Nessa's oor: 'Het plan, snap je?'

Nikki knikte. 'I get your point.' Nessa stond op. 'Waar?'

Dorothea stond ook op en liep de Grote Zaal uit, Nessa volgde haar. Toen ze in de Hal stonden vroeg ze: 'De bieb?'

Nessa keek haar aan en zei: 'Daar is het te rustig, denk ik.. we kunnen beter gewoon in de leerlingenkamer gaan zitten, ik denk dat daar de minste kans is om afgeluisterd te worden.'

'Ik weet het niet, hoor..' Dorothea keek vertwijfeld. 'Weet je wat, we lopen gewoon een beetje door de school en daar waar niemand is, praten we verder.'

Nessa haalde haar schouders op en liep met Dorothea mee.

Ze gingen de trap op en liepen een beetje doelloos rond op de 1ste verdieping. Het was er best druk, dus ze klommen nog een verdieping hoger. Op de 2de verdieping ijsbeerde de conciërge, dus ze gingen naar de 3de verdieping. Daar was het redelijk rustig.

Dorothea wilde net een verlaten Transfiguratielokaal binnengaan, toen Nessa zei: 'Ik moet even naar de wc, wacht jij hier?'

Dorothea knikte.

Nessa liep de gang uit. Aan het eind van de gang bevond zich het meisjestoilet. Ze wilde er net naar binnen gaan, toen Idril plotseling voor haar stond. 'Wat doe jij hier?'

'Ik moest plassen, net als jij.' Loog ze eenvoudig.

Nessa wilde haar voorbij gaan, maar Idril hield haar tegen. 'Wacht even.' Ze hield Nessa bij haar schouder vast en trok een heel zielig gezicht. 'Het spijt me echt heel, heeeel erg!'

Nessa rolde met haar ogen. 'Ja, dat zal best, maar mag ik nou naar de plee, ik moet heel nodig!' Ze probeerde weer langs het meisje te komen, maar die hield haar stevig vast.

'Nee, dat mag je pas als ik ben uitgesproken!'

Nessa wiebelde met haar benen. 'Oke, maar doe dat dan snel!

Expres begon Idril nu heel langzaam te praten: 'Zoals ik al zei.. het spijt me heel... heel erg! Maar... Ik heb geen spijt van wat ik heb gezegd.. Dorothea is gewoon... gewoon heel gemeen. Ze doet alsof ze je vriendin is, maar.. na een tijdje laat ze je gewoon vallen! Ze gebruikt je gewoon, om haar snode plannen uit te voeren!'

Nessa stond nog steeds te wiebelen en keek Idril nu verbaasd aan. 'Dat klopt niet... het klopt niet wat je zegt, ze heeft je pas laten vallen toen jij lelijke dingen over haar begon te verspreiden onder de Zwadderaars!'

Idril schudde haar hoofd. ' Dat wel maar... Wat heb ik gezegd? Weet jij het? Ik heb alleen maar waarheden verspreid, echt geen roddels hoor! Ik snap niet hoe ze erbij kwam dat jij dat had gedaan, want jij wist van de meeste van die dingen niks af..'

Nessa keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Haar mond hapte alleen maar lucht, ze wist niet meer wat ze moest zeggen. 'Maar... Wat waren die "dingen" dan?

'Ach,'zie Idril luchtig, 'gewoon kleine valse dingetjes die Dorothea in het verleden heeft gedaan.'

Nessa keek haar met een nog grotere verbazing aan dan voorheen.

Idril pakte haar hand en vroeg plechtig: 'Nessa, als je verstandig bent, sluit je nu vriendschap met mij en zeg je gedag tegen die valse Dorothea, die zich jouw vriendin noemt. Vergis je niet, ze is echt het meest achterbakse mens dat je ooit in je leven zal tegenkomen.'

Nessa keek haar nog steeds met open mond aan.

'Wat is hierop je antwoord?'

Nessa had bijna zin om te lachen, want dit zou er zo gek uitzien voor iemand die toevallig voorbij zou komen, twee meisjes hand in hand en de ene vraagt: Wat is hierop je antwoord? Nessa onderdrukte een grijns en keek Idril ernstig aan. 'Ik... Ik moet daar nog even over nadenken.'

Idril knikte en liet haar hand los. 'Nu mag je naar de wc.'

'Hè?' Nessa keek haar raar aan. Toen pas besefte ze hoe hoog haar nood was en snel rende ze de wc in, bijna struikelend over haar voeten.

Idril lachte.

Toen Nessa van de wc afkwam, was ze verdwenen.

Waar bleef ze nou? Ongeduldig ijsbeerde Dorothea door de gang. Zou ze even gaan kijken? Nee, ze had vast gewoon veel te doen.

Dorothea inspecteerde het lokaal dan maar. Het was goed schoon, daar zorgden de huiselven wel voor.

Het was er stil, er was vast niemand aanwezig. Toch knipte ze maar even het licht aan, om er zeker van te zijn. Toen haalde ze opgelucht adem. Even had ze het gevoel gehad dat er iemand aanwezig was in het donkere lokaal, maar dat bleek dus niet het geval te zijn.

Opeens hoorde ze een hoog gepiep en met een gil draaide Dorothea zich om en spurtte het lokaal uit. Met bonzend hart sloeg ze de deur achter zich dicht. Er was daar iets...

Angstig deed ze de deur op een kiertje open. Er was niks te zien, maar er moest iets zijn..

Opeens hoorde ze het weer, en verschrikt sprong ze achteruit. Plotseling kwam er iets van achter een kast vandaan..

Jak! Het was een vieze, dikke, grote rat! Walgend keek Dorothea naar het dier en vervloekte de huiselven die hun werk niet goed deden.

Dorothea verliet het lokaal en sloot de deur. Ze keek om zich heen. Geen spoor van Nessa. Waar bleef ze toch?

Toen besloot ze toch maar een kijkje bij de wc's te gaan nemen, je wist maar nooit, misschien was er iets gebeurd? En met een beklemend gevoel in haar borst liep ze naar het einde van de gang.

Eindelijk! Hij was klaar, hij had alleen die spreuk voor Bezweringen nog niet geoefend. Hij wist dat die best ingewikkeld was, dat had hij al in de les gemerkt, maar nu had hij daar even geen tijd voor.

Zijn maag knorde. Sinds gisterenavond had hij niets gegeten en het was alweer kwart over 11. Jammergenoeg was de Grote Zaal nog niet open, het was nog geen lunchtijd, maar hij had nog wel wat snoep in zijn hutkoffer liggen.

Snel ging hij naar zijn slaapzaal en opende zijn hutkoffer. Een doosje smekkies, een paar ballonbruisballen en zijn favourieten; Peperduiveltjes!

Hij stopte er 1 in zijn mond en hij stond meteen in brand. Snel propte hij een smekkie erbij. Gelukkig, het was een gewone met toffeesmaak. Hij at nog een tijdje, totdat het knagende gevoel in zijn buik verdween.

Het was ondertussen al half 12, hij moest zo naar de jongens. Deze gedachte zorgde ervoor dat zijn maag zich weer samentrok, maar deze keer niet van de honger.

Snel zocht hij in zijn koffer naar zijn spaargeld. Hij was aan het sparen voor een goede bezem, ookal zat hij niet in het Zwerkbalteam. Het sparen lukte nog niet echt, hij gaf het geld elke keer weer uit. Deze keer zou hij het weer moeten afstaan... Het gaf hem een akelig gevoel.

Ja, daar had hij het. Hij pakte zijn enige galjoen en 10 sikkels van de 25. Hij keek naar het zielige hoopje geld dat nu overbleef; 15 sikkels en een zooitje knoeten, die samen nauwelijks 2 sikkels waard waren. Maargoed, geld was ook niet alles, bedacht Alastor zich.

In zichzelf gekeerd liep hij naar beneden, de leerlingenkamer door, naar de plek die hij met Adrian had afgesproken. Op zijn weg kwam hij nauwelijks mensen tegen, op zondag was het rustig op Zweinstein.

Hij dacht aan Nikki... Hoe vaak per dag dacht hij aan haar? Ontelbaar vaak, kwam hij tot de conclusie. Wat zou ze nu van hem denken? Vond ze hem zwak en dom, of had ze medelijden met hem? Waarschijnlijk allebei, dacht hij verbitterd. Kon hij het niet goedmaken? Kon hij haar vriendschap niet terugwinnen?

Niet zolang ik nog voor Adrian werk, dacht hij neerslachtig. Toen kreeg hij een idee. Ja, als hij nou gewoon..!

Iets vrolijker stapte hij nu door de school. Hij was nu aangekomen bij de plek waar hij van Nikki gescheiden werd.

Ze waren er nog niet, en dat stelde Alastor enigszins gerust. Nu hoefde hij niet bang te zijn dat hij te laat was en dat Adrian hem daarvoor zou straffen.

Hij wachtte.

De klok sloeg 12 uur, maar ze waren er nog steeds niet. Nu begon hij toch een beetje ongerust te worden. Was hij wel op de goede plek? Hadden ze wel om 12 uur afgesproken? Ja, hij dacht toch van wel.. Waarom waren ze er dan nog niet? Was het allemaal een grap geweest?

Dan zou hij opgelucht kunnen ademhalen, maar hij had het gevoel dat dat niet zo was. Juist op dat moment kwam de bende aangelopen. Ze liepen uiterst traag en wekte een erg ontspannen indruk op. Dit was waarschijnlijk ook zo, maar ze deden ook zo om Alastor nog zenuwachtiger te krijgen.

'Zo..' Zei Adrian en hij kwam op Alastor af gelopen. 'Daar hebben we onze boodschappenjongen. Wat heb je deze keer voor ons meegebracht?' En de jongen wreef in zijn handen, zogenaamd in spanning om wat hij van Alastor zou gaan krijgen.

Zwijgend haalde alastor het zakje met munten uit zijn broekzak.

Adrian pakte het aan en ramelde ermee. 'Oeeeh! Wat zou er toch inzitten?' De jongens achter hem grinnikte stom.

Adrian opende langzaam het zakje en en haalde elke munt er één voor één uit. Zo telde hij ze, en ze waren er allemaal. Adrian had Alastor, tot Alastors verbazing, niks lelijks meer te zeggen. 'Goedzo jongen!' Zei hij alleen maar en gaf Alastor een vriendschappelijke klap tegen zijn schouder, die toch nog best hard aankwam.

Alastor onderdrukte de neiging om keihard auw te roepen en hield het bij een zacht gekreun.

Adrian grijnsde vals en liep weg, met de bende jongens die sukkelig achter hem aan liep.

Alastor kon weer opgelucht ademhalen; ze waren weg en hadden hem geen tweede opdracht gegeven. Met een ontspannen maag draaide hij zich om en liep weg.

Plotseling dook Nessa de wc uit.

'Hé, waar bleef je nou! Vroeg Dorothea een beetje geschrokken en geïrriteerd.

'Eh, ik moest een grote boodschap doen..'

'O. Nou, dat lokaal is ongeschikt gebleken, dus gaan we maar naar een ander lokaal.' Kordaat liep Dorothea de gang door, op zoek naar een geschikt lokaal.

'Hier?' Opperde Nessa, en ze wees een verlaten lokaal Dreuzelkunde aan.

Dorothea knikte en ze gingen het lokaal binnen. Nessa knipte het licht aan en tot Dorotheas opluchting was er niemand en klonk er ook geen geritsel of gepiep.

'Oke, laten we beginnen.' En Dorothea haalde een groot stuk perkament tevoorschijn waarop heel haar plan uitgestippeld stond.

Nessa trok het naar zich toe en begon het te lezen. 'Weet je zeker dat niemand ons zal zien, ik bedoel met _puntje puntje_?' Vroeg Nessa zachtjes toen ze klaar was met lezen.

'Nee, dat zal niet gebeuren, want...' Ze boog zich dichter naar Nessa toe: 'Mijn vader heeft een onzichtbaarheidsmantel!'

Nessa keek haar met grote ogen aan. 'En... mogen wij die gebruiken!' Vroeg ze ongelovig.

'Ik zal hem aan mijn vader te leen vragen... dat zal hij vast niet erg vinden.'

'En als hij dan wil weten waarvoor je hem wil gebruiken?'

'Dan verzin ik wel iets.' Zei Dorothea schouderophalend.

Nessa knikte, maar keek toch nog een beetje verontrust.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg Dorothea.

'Eh,... nou toen ik naar de wc was, toen eh...'

'ja?' Drong Dorothea aan.

'Toen.. toen kwam ik Idril tegen...'

'Wat moest zij!'

'Eh, nou ze eh... ze zei dat ze spijt had en eh... maar niet van wat ze gezegd had over jou.. omdat, ... omdat dat volgens haar alleen maar waarheden waren.'

'WAT! Maar dat liegt ze! Het waren allemaal leugens, zij leugenachtig achterbaks schepsel...!' Dorothea gromde.

Nessa ging verder: 'En, nou toen zij ze dat,.. dat je geen goede vriendin bent en dat ik beter met haar vriendschap kon sluiten..' Nessa sloeg haar ogen neer.

'En wat heb je geantwoord!' Vroeg Dorothea, woedend over wat Idril Nessa gezegd had.

'Nou, eh.. Ik zei dat ik er nog overna moest denken.'

Er viel een pijnlijke stilte. Nessa keek naar de grond en Dorothea staarde woedend naar het plafond. Het was Dorothea die de stilte verbrak: 'Ehm, je gelooft dat toch niet hè?' En ze keek Nessa verdrietig aan.

Nessa keek haar met een hopeloze blik aan en streek verward door haar korte, bruine haar. 'Ik weet het niet... Ik weet niet meer wie ik moet geloven Dorothea..'

Er viel weer een stilte. Nessa staarde naar de grond en Dorothea keek verdrietig naar het vieze, vaalgrijze tapijt, alsof dat haar zou opbeuren.

'Eh.. heb je nog eh.. heb je nog vragen? Over het plan bedoel ik?' Vroeg ze dan maar, een beetje hopeloos.

Nessa keek weer op het perkament. 'Eh... moeten we in de vakantie op school blijven?' Vroeg Nessa een beetje benauwd.

'Nou, het hoeft niet, er gaat de laatste vrijdag ook een trein terug naar Zweinstein, maar ik wilde voor het weekend voorbereidingen treffen en oefenen.'

'Oefenen? Wat oefenen?'

'Of we met _puntje puntje _kunnen _dingesen,_ snap je?'

'O... Maar daar zullen mijn ouders niet blij mee zijn, als ik met kerst niet thuis ben..' Zei Nessa teleurgesteld en verontrust.

'Ach, ze kunnen je heus wel 1 kert missen!' Zei Dorothea opbeurend.

Nessa was nog niks opgevrolijkt en staarde nu ook naar het tapijt. 'Waar laten we _puntje puntje_ eigenlijk?'

'Dat is het enige wat ik nog niet heb bedacht.. maar daar komen we wel uit!' Dorothea probeerde zelfverzekerd te klinken, maar het lukte niet erg.

Nessa keek nog steeds verontrust. Ze dacht: Als dit maar goed gaat...

Met een beter gevoel liep hij door de gangen. Plotseling botste hij tegen iemand aan.

'Auw!'

Hij keek naar beneden, want de meeste mensen waren kleiner dan hij. Het was Nikki. 'Nikki wat doe jij hier?'

Nikki keek hem verward aan en had rode wangen. 'Ik heb het gezien, geloof maar niet dat ik het niet door heb Alastor, je gaf hem geld!' Nessa was helemaal overstuur en trok Alastor aan zijn gewaad. 'Waar ben je mee bezig, Alastor, je moet niet aan hhem toegeven.. Ik dacht dat je dat niet zou doen, tenminste dat hoopte ik, maar dat blijkt dus niet het geval!' Haar stem maakte een sprongetje, en ze kreeg prompt de hik.

Alastor keek benauwd. Wat moest hij zeggen? Gewoon, de waarheid, dat hij te laf was? Of... Alastor keek Nikki veelbetekenend aan. 'Nikki... weet je nog dat ik je vertelde over een belofte? Die keer dat ik vertelde over het feest?'

'Ja natuurlijk weet ik dat nog! Ga verder, wat is daar mee?'

'Nou, ik had belooft... ik had belooft dat ik alles zou doen wat Adrian mij zou vragen..'

'Wat!'

'Ja, maar wacht nou even, ik heb gezegd... ik heb nu gezegd dat ik dat niet meer wil!' Zei Alastor daadkrachtig.

'Goedzo! Maar.. wat nu?' Nikki keek hem bezorgt aan.

'Nu? Niks! Ik ben er vanaf!'

Nikki keek hem verward aan. 'Maar... dat zou Adrian toch nooit zomaar doen?'

'Nee, maar ze hadden een ander slaafje gevonden, iemand die beter gehoorzaamd! Ze hoeven mij niet meer, is dat niet fijn, nu ben ik er vanaf!' Zei Alastor opgetogen.

Nikki keek hem raar aan. Haar verstand zei haar dat hier iets niet klopte, maar... haar hart wilde het zo graag geloven, zo graag gewoon weer normaal met deze lieve jongen omgaan.. En het hart overwon.

Opeens vloog Nikki hem enthousiast om de nek en kirde van blijheid: 'Wat geweldig Alastor, nu kunnen we weer vrienden zijn!'

Eerst was hij wat verbaasd geweest over haar wilde actie, maar bij deze woorden voelde hij een vlaag geluk door zich heen stromen. Nikki! Vrienden! Deze woorden bonsden in zijn hoofd en hij werd er gek van. Als een wilde malloot dansde hij op en neer, met Nikki nog steeds om zich heen. Ze lachten, ze lachten nu voor de 2de keer deze week van geluk.

Dorothea kon nauwelijks iets eten. Het eten was niet smerig, daar niet van, maar ze piekerde en ze was zenuwachtig. Zou het plan goed uitpakken? Hoe ging ze dat laatste aanpakken, en hoe won ze het vertrouwen van Nessa weer terug?

Ze kwam er niet over uit, en Nessa naast haar zat ook niet met een vrolijk gezicht aan tafel. Die twijfelde aan wat Idril had gezegd, maar wist ook niet of ze Dorothea nog wel kon vertrouwen... Wie moest ze geloven?

Beide meisjes hadden hun eigen zorgen en twijfels, en beide aten ze weinig. Idril daarintegen zat met een brede glimlach aan tafel...

Toen ze haar bed in stapte, was ze nog steeds onzeker. Onrustig woelde ze door de dekens. Ze keek naar het bed tegenover. Ook Nessa sliep nog niet, die staarde nietsziend naar het plafond. Met een zucht probeerde Dorothea de zorgen van zich af te zetten, en te gaan slapen. Die nacht sliep ze onrustig...

Alastor was de rest van de dag nog vervuld van geluk. Natuurlijk was hij daardoor glad vergeten dat hij nog een moeilijke spreuk moest oefenen voor Bezweringen, maar dat kon hem op het moment niet echt bommen.

Tevreden stapte hij zijn bed in, hij had net nogal veel gegeten, zijn grote eetlust had hij duidelijk weer terug. Samen met Nikki was hij die middag nog Foppe gaan pesten, wat heel erg lollig bleek te zijn, omdat Foppe eigenlijk nog zo onaardig niet was, wel ondeugend, maar dat was eigenlijk wel grappig. Ze hadden veel met en om elkaar gelachen, en het was spijtig toen het al snel avond was, en hij merkte dat hij morgen weer lessen had en het weekend voorbij was.

Maar, ook dat kon zijn goede humeur niet verpesten, hij was nu op en toppie blij, hij voelde zich helemaal te gek en zo, op een vredige en met geluk vervulde manier, sliep hij die avond in.


End file.
